Sequel Alergi
by Lee Haerieun
Summary: Sequel 'Mistake' Update/ Cerita tentang harapan Donghae dan Hyukjae dalam hidupnya. Just fanfic./ HaeHyuk / Boys Love.
1. Chapter 1

"Hyukkie, apa yang kau lakukan di sana sayang?"

Hyukjae menoleh ke belakang saat suara Donghae terdengar. Ia menampilkan gummy smile miliknya kemudian berjalan mendekat ke arah Donghae dan membawa Donghae ke tempat ia berdiri tadi.

"Hae, lihat ikan-ikan itu. Lucu sekali kan? Uugh, aku ingin memiliknya," Ucap Hyukjae sembari menunjuk satu kotak aquarium yang berukuran sedang dengan berbagai jenis ikan yang ada di dalamnya.

Donghae menarik napas dalam. Ia tatap lekat-lekat wajah sang kekasih yang terlihat antusias meemandangi akuarium di depannya.

"Baby, kau lupa tujuan kita ke sini hm?" Tanya Donghae kalem. Satu tangannya menarik pinggang Hyukjae agar semakin dekat dengannya.

"Hm?" Hyukjae menatap Donghae dengan tatapan polosnya seakan benar-benar tak tahu tujuan mereka ke pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di kota ginseng tersebut. Lama berpikir membuat Hyukjae menyerah. Ia menggeleng pada Donghae. Tak lupa bibir tebalnya pun ikut mengerucut.

"Haah, kita akan membeli baju pernikahan kita bab—"

"Astaga Hae! Aku lupa! Ayo cepat kita pergi. Eomma pasti akan memarahiku!"

Dengan tanpa perasaan, Hyukjae menarik kuat lengan Donghae. Kekasih tampannya itu hanya mengikut kemanapun Hyukjae akan membawanya. Bibir tipisnya melengkung ke atas saat kekasih manisnya itu tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatapnya.

"Ehm Hae, kita akan kemana? Aku tidak tahu jalan,"

.::Our Wedding::.

**Cast : Lee Donghae X Lee Hyukjae**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Fluff(?)**

**Warning !**

**Boy X Boy, BL, YAOI, EYD tak beraturan, Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, kata-katanya aneh, Ceritanya abal.**

**Summary : Sequel!Alergi / **Hanya kisah HaeHyuk yang sedang mempersiapkan hari pernikahan mereka. Just fanfic./ HaeHyuk / Boys Love / 1S.

.

.

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

Disinilah Donghae sekarang. Di sebuah butik ternama yang berada di tengah kota Seoul. Matanya sibuk melihat tuxedo yang akan ia kenakan saat pernikahannya dengan kekasih manisnya dua minggu lagi. Tangannya memilah-milah tuxedo yang ia anggap cocok dan pas untuknya.

"Baby, bagaimana dengan yang ini? Warnanya cerah. Bentuknya juga bagus,"

Donghae mengambil sebuah tuxedo berwarna putih keabuan dan berbalik ke belakang. Keningnya mengernyit saat tak mendapati Hyukjae di belakangnya. Setahunya tadi kekasih manisnya itu mengekor dirinya. Lalu dimana calon istrinya sekarang?.

Pandangan Donghae mengedar ke seluruh penjuru butik. Bersyukur pengunjung saat ini tak terlalu ramai mengingat hari sudah sore. Senyum menawan terukir di wajah Donghae saat matanya menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Sedikit terkekeh kecil saat melihat ekspresi wajah Hyukjae di pojok butik sana. Kekasih manisnya itu sedang duduk di sebuah kursi panjang dengan wajah merengut kesal. Pipi menggembung dan bibir mengerucut membuat wajah yang sudah manis itu semakin bertambah manis.

"Masih kesal rupanya," gumam Donghae. Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Hyukjae. Donghae tahu Hyukjae kesal dengannya. Saat pria manis itu menariknya dan berhenti saat tak tahu tujuan mereka, tak seharusnya ia mengejeknya. Tapi jika ia tak melakukan hal itu, rasanya terlalu sayang tidak melihat wajah merengut sang kekasih.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sayang? Kau tak ingin mencari pakaianmu hm?" Donghae mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Hyukjae kemudian melingkarkan satu lengannya ke pinggang ramping Hyukjae.

Hyukjae tetap diam. Ia tak ingin menanggapi pertanyaan Donghae. Ia masih teramat kesal pada kekasih tampannya itu.

"Baiklah jika tak mau bicara. Aku anggap baby-ku yang cantik ini tak mau menikahiku," Ujar Donghae lagi. Ia membuat ekspresi sesedih mungkin dengan suara yang ia buat bergetar. Tangan yang tadi melingkar di pinggang Hyukjae kini ia lepas.

"Hae~"

Kini Hyukjae berbalik dan menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Donghae. Mata bulat sipitnya tampak berembun saat melihat mata Donghae yang memancarkan kekecewaan.

"Kita pulang,"

"Haeee~ aku tidak marah. Aku masih mau menikah dengan Hae. Ayo cari baju pengantin," Hyukjae berdiri dari duduknya dan menarik lengan Donghae namun Donghae tak bergerak sedikitpun.

"Haee~"

Donghae menatap Hyukjae dan tersenyum. ia berdiri dari duduknya kemudian mengecup bibir Hyukjae cepat.

"Ayo sayang, hari sudah semakin gelap," Donghae menarik lengan Hyukjae cepat. Hyukjae yang masih sedikit terkejut hanya mengikuti langkah Donghae.

"Kau mempermainkanku?!"

"Tidak sayang,"

"Iya!"

Chup!

"Diamlah, kita harus memilih pakaian sekarang,"

Hyukjae menutup rapat mulutnya. Ia hanya mengikuti langkah Donghae. Menatap Donghae dari belakang saat kekasihnya itu memilih tuxedo dan sesekali mengepasnya di badan kekarnya.

"Ehm Hae~" Panggil Hyukjae manja.

"Iya sayang?" Jawab Donghae tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya kea rah Hyukjae.

"I-itu, aku juga akan memakai tuxedo kan?"

Kini Donghae berbalik dan menatap Hyukjae heran. Tentu saja mereka akan menggunakan tuxedo. Jika tidak, untuk apa Donghae susah-susah mencari ukuran tuxedo yang akan Hyukjae pakai nanti. Benar, Donghae memang mencari ukuran tuxedo buat Hyukjae. Ia tak mempermasalahkan ukuran tuxedo untuknya sebab ia tahu ukuran badanya sendiri.

"I-itu, Heechul eomma bilang aku akan menggunakan gaun nanti," Hyukjae memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain guna menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

Pupil mata Donghae melebar. Eomma-nya itu ada-ada saja. Menyuruh Hyukjae yang dasarnya seorang pria memakain gaun? Yang benar saja. Donghae memang tahu Eommanya sangat menyukai Hyukjae dan selalu menganggap Hyukjae sebagai wanita, tapi Hyukjae yang memakai gaun? Entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja wajah Donghae menampilkan sebuah smirk. Beruntunglah Donghae karena Hyukjae tak melihatnya.

"Gaun? Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi baby? Kita bisa mencarikan gaun untukmu di sebelah sana,"

Hyukjae menatap tak percaya pada Donghae yang sekarang telah menariknya ke deretan gaun-gaun pengantin.

"Nah sayang, sekarang pilihlah. Yang mana yang menurutmu cocok untuk kau pakai,"

"Hae! Aku tidak mau! Aku mau pake tuxedo saja," Hyukjae menatap tajam pada Donghae membuat Donghae tersenyum dalam hati.

"Tapi kau akan terlihat cantik dan sexy jika mengenakan gaun. Apalagi gaun yang ini," Donghae mengambil sebuah gaun berwarna peach. Gaun itu terlihat elegan namun sexy di saat bersamaan. Donghae bisa membayangkan bagian tubuh mana dari Hyukjae yang terekspose saat mengenakan gaun itu. Bahu mulus Hyukjae, lengan Hyukjae, paha putih Hyukjae, uugh rasanya sesuatu di selangkangan Donghae akan mengeras jika terus memikirkannya.

"Tidak mau! Aku bukan wanita!"

Teriakkan Hyukjae membuat lamuan Donghae buyar begitu saja. Sedikitnya ia bersyukur akan teriakkan Hyukjae. Ia tak bisa membayangkan jika 'adiknya' benar-benar mengeras di sini. Mungkin ia akan menyeret Hyukjae ke toilet dan melakukan hal yang 'iya-iya' di sana.

"Hae~ aku mau pake tuxedo saja ya,"

Donghae tersenyum lembut melihat tatapan penuh permohonan milik kekasih manisnya itu. Ia mendekati Hyukjae kemudian mengecup bibir berwarna merah itu lama.

"Maaf Tuan Donghae. Tadi ibu ada menelepon, katanya aku harus memberikan ini untuk calon istri anda,"

Donghae melepas kecupannya dengan enggan. Ia menoleh dan melihat seorang pelayan toko menyodorkan sebuah gaun pengantin berwarna baby blue yang sangat cantik. Kesan elegan dan mewah dapat terlihat dari baju itu. Donghae mengambilnya kemudian mengepasnya di badan Hyukjae.

"Sangat indah. Cocok sekali denganmu Hyukkie,"

"Hae~"

Donghae mengulum senyumnya. Sepertinya sudah cukup ia menggoda kekasih manisnya itu. Bahkan mata indah kekasihnya itu sudah berembun sekarang.

"Tidak nona, aku tidak akan mengambil gaun ini—" Donghae mengembalikan gaun itu pada pelayan di sebelahnya. "—sebagai gantinya, aku akan mengambil tuxedo yang sana. Aku sudah memisahkannya. Ada dua pasang." Lanjut Donghae sembari menunjuk tuxedo berwarna abu keunguan.

"Tapi, ibu anda—"

"Aku akan member tahu eomma. Kau tidak usah khawatir. Lagi pula calon istriku tidak ingin memakai gaun,"

Pelayan itu mengangguk mengerti. Setelahnya ia undur diri dari hadapan Donghae dan Hyukjae.

"Kau senang, sayang?"

"Hae~"

"Hm?" Donghae menarik Hyukjae mendekat padanya kemudian memeluk tubuh mungil sang kekasih.

"Aku mencintaimu,"

"Aku lebih mencintaimu baby,"

.

.

.::Our Wedding::.

.

.

Jalanan di kota Seoul tampak sepi. Waktu memang sudah beranjak ke tengah malam. Donghae melirik arlojinya dan mendapati jarum pendek di arlojinya sudah berada tepat di angka sebelas. Pria tampan itu semakin mempercepat laju mobilnya namun tak menghilangkan kewaspadaanya untuk tetap berhati-hati dalam berkendara.

Pria berwajah tampan bak pangeran itu menoleh kearah bangku penumpang yang ada di sebelahnya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman saat melihat malaikat hatinya kini sedang tertidur lelap. Kepalanya menyender pada jendela mobil. Bibirnya sesekali bergumam tak jelas dengan ekspresi wajah yang selalu berubah. Ingin rasanya Donghae menyambar bibir menggoda itu, melumatnya pelan bahkan mungkin menghisapnya. Atau kalau bisa, Donghae akan mengajak kekasihnya itu bercinta di dalam mobil miliknya. Tapi itu tidak akan terjadi karena Donghae sadar jika Hyukjae tak menyukai hal-hal seperti itu. Ia tahu kekasih manisnya tak suka melakukan 'petualangan sex' seperti kebanyakan orang lainnya. Dan Donghae menghargai itu.

Laju mobil Donghae berubah pelan saat mendekati sebuah rumah besar dengan pagar menjulang. Memasuki pekarangan rumah bergaya eropa itu kemudian menghentikan mobilnya. Ia menuruni mobilnya kemudian berjalan menuju kursi penumpang.

"Hyukkie, bangun sayang. Kita sudah sampai," Donghae menepuk pelan pipi sang kekasih berharap kekasih manisnya itu membuka matanya. Lima menit Donghae melakukan hal itu namun Hyukjae hanya memberinya respon dengan menggeliat dan bergumam tak jelas. Dengan sekali gerakkan, Donghae mengangkat tubuh Hyukjae, menggendongnya dan membawanya masuk ke rumah orang tuanya

.

"Hyukkie kenapa Hae?!" Tanya seorang lelaki cantik paruh baya yang dikenal sebagai Heechul—ibu Donghae—sembari mendekati Donghae dengan wajah khawatir.

"Hyukkie hanya tidur, eomma." Jawab Donghae.

Heechul bernafas lega. Tadinya ia sempat takut terjadi apa-apa dengan calon menantu manisnya itu. Heechul mengangkat tangannya kemudian mengelus pipi Hyukjae dengan lembut membuat sang empunya pipi membuka matanya perlahan.

"Eungh~ eomma?"

Heechul tersenyum mendengar suara serak Hyukjae. Benar-benar manis, pikirnya.

"Hae~ turunkan aku~"

Donghae tersenyum gemas mendengar rengekkan Hyukjae. Mengecup cepat bibir Hyukjae sebelum menurunkan kekasihnya itu dari gendongannya.

"Eomma belum tidur?"

"Eomma menunggumu sayang," Jawab Heechul. Kini ia menarik tangan Hyukjae lalu mendudukkannya di sofa ruang tengah.

Hyukjae yang baru sadar jika ia tidak sedang di apartemennya hanya menatap Heechul dan Donghae bergantian.

"Ah, mengapa kalian menolak gaun pemberian eomma? Padahal eomma sudah merancangnya untuk Hyukkie. Eomma sudah menantikan Hyukkie akan memakai gaun. Pasti sangat cantik,"

Hyukjae meringis mendengar kalimat Heechul. Ia menatap Donghae meminta pertolongan. Donghae hanya tersenyum menenangkan pada Hyukjae. Pria tampan itu berjalan dan mengambil duduk di depan ibu dan calon istrinya.

"Hyukkie agak risih jika memakai gaun, eomma. Lagipula, Hyukkie akan tetap terlihat cantik dengan semua pakaian yang ia kenakan,"

Heechul tersenyum. memang benar apa yang anak tunggalnya itu katakan. Hyukjae tetap terlihat cantik meskipun tak memakai gaun.

"Eomma mengerti. Sekarang naiklah ke atas. Istirahatlah, eomma yakin kalian lelah," Heechul merapikan poni Hyukjae yang sedikit berantakkan lalu mengecup pipi Hyukjae.

Donghae menghampiri Hyukjae, mengajak kekasihnya berdiri dan menggandeng tangan halus itu menuju ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai atas.

"Jangan melakukan hal apapun Hae! Hyukkie pasti lelah!" teriak Heechul dan itu membuat Donghae sedikit mendengus kesal.

.

.

.::Our Wedding::.

.

.

Kamar besar Donghae terlihat remang. Lampu kamar sudah dipadamkan hanya lampu tidur yang berada di nakas yang menyala. Hyukjae membalikkan badannya ke kanan dan kekiri untuk mencari posisi nyaman. Ia melihat jam dinding yang tergantung di kamar Donghae dan menarik nafas panjang saat melihat waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 lebih. Mengapa ia belum bisa tidur juga? Padahal tadi ia sangat mengantuk. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan mendapati wajah damai Donghae yang tertidur. Sedikit kesal karena tak menemaninya, Hyukjae menyentil hidung Donghae dan membuahkan gumaman tak jelas dari sang kekasih.

Hyukjae mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Donghae kemudian menyusup di dada bidang Donghae. Donghae yang merasa terusik segera membuka matanya.

"Baby, ada apa?"

"Tidak bisa tidur," Jawab Hyukjae manja. Ia semakin merapatkan dirinya pada Donghae.

"Lalu?"

"Peluk aku~"

Donghae tertawa gemas. Ia menyusupkan satu lengannya di bagian bawah tubuh Hyukjae kemudian menarik sang kekasih hingga tubuh keduanya semakin rapat. Donghae menggeram tertahan saat merasakan nafas hangat Hyukjae di ceruk lehernya. Sesekali kekasihnya itu mengecup kulit lehernya dan membasahinya dengan lidah panasnya. Calon istrinya itu tidak sedang menggodanya kan?

"Baby, tidurlah. Jangan menggodaku atau aku akan memakanmu sekarang juga," Ujar Donghae dengan suara beratnya.

Hyukjae tak mengindahkan perkataan Donghae. Ia terus saja mengecup kulit leher Donghae dan menghembuskan nafas hangatnya di sana. Donghae yang sudah tidak tahan segera melonggarkan pelukannya pada Hyukjae sehingga memberi jarak diantara tubuh keduanya. Tanpa aba-aba, Donghae langsung menyerang bibir menggoda Hyukjae. Melumat, mengulum dan menghisap bibir menggoda itu dengan kuat.

"Eumpphh Haeeh! Sud-Ah Suddaah….."

Hyukjae menepuk dada Donghae dengan keras kemudian mendorongnya kuat.

"Hah.…..Me-mesum Hah!" Ucap Hyukjae terbata. Ia masih mengatur nafasnya.

"Kau yang memulai," Donghae berujar enteng.

"Itu hukuman karena membiarkanku tidak bisa tidur sendirian!"

Donghae menampilkan smirknya kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hyukjae. "Jika itu hukuman untukku, maka terima hukumanmu karena sudah membangunkanku, sayang," Donghae menjilat bibir Hyukjae.

"Eungh~ Haeh!"

Hyukjae melenguh pelan saat Donghae dengan sengaja meremas juniornya.

"Aku akan melaporkanmu pada eomma!"

"Siapa takut?!" Donghae mencoba menantang dan semakin meremas keras junior Hyukjae membuat Hyukjae melenguh panjang.

"Eomma akan menghukummu. Dan aku akan bilang pada eomma agar tidak ada bulan madu untuk kita!"

"Tidak bisa begitu!"

"Terserah! Lalu, setubuhi saja aku sekarang!" tantang Hyukjae.

Donghae meneguk ludahnya. Ini pilihan sulit. Jika ia menyetubuhi Hyukjae sekarang, maka apa yang Hyukjae katakan tadi akan menjadi kenyataan. Ia tidak ingin itu terjadi. Donghae menatap lekat wajah sang kekasih. Pupil matanya melebar saat melihat mata indah kekasihnya itu sedikit berembun. Donghae sadar, Hyukjae tak main-main ketika mengatakan 'hukuman' padanya saat meninggalkan pria manis itu tak bisa tidur. Tangan Donghae membelai wajah Hyukjae dengan lembut kemudian menarik tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu agar mendekat padanya.

"Maafkan aku sayang, aku salah hm?" ucapnya lembut. Sesekali ia mengecup puncak kepala Hyukjae.

Hyukjae mengangguk lemah. Ia semakin menyusup ke dalam dekapan Donghae dengan tangan yang mengalung erat pada leher Donghae.

"Maaf Hae, aku terlalu lelah untuk melakukan 'itu',"

"Tidak sayang. Kau sudah melakukan hal yang benar dengan menolakku,"

"Aku mencintaimu Hae,"

"Aku tahu itu, dan aku lebih mencintaimu. Sekarang tidurlah, aku akan menemanimu sampai kau tertidur."

Hyukjae mengangguk lemah. Kepalanya yang berada di dada Donghae kini telah berpindah ke sebelah leher Donghae. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma maskulin dari pria yang sangat dicintainya.

"Nanyinykan sebuah lagu,"

Donghae terkekeh. Ia sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya lalu mengecup bibir Hyukjae dan kembali mendekatkan lehernya ke wajah Hyukjae.

"Aku akan menyanyi untukmu. Sekarang tidurlah,"

Hyukjae semakin menyamankan dirinya dalam dekapan Donghae. Memejamkan kedua matanya saat suara merdu Donghae terdengar di telinganya. Suara Donghae benar-benar lullaby indah untuknya.

.

.

.::Our Wedding::.

.

.

Senyum merekah di bibir Hyukjae. Sebentar lagi ia akan mengucapkan janji sucinya bersama Donghae di hadapan Tuhan dan semua orang. Jantungnya tak pernah bisa berdetak normal. Wajahnya selalu saja memanas saat memikrikan ia dan Donghae mengikrarkan janji suci sehidup semati. Rasanya seperti ia akan meledak.

"Kau memikirkan apa sayang?!"

"Kyaa!"

Hyukjae menutup bibirnya saat tanpa sadar dirinya memekik seperti seorang gadis yang sedang terkejut. ia merasakan sepasang lengan yang melingkar di perutnya dan nafas hangat yang berhembus di tengkuknya. Tanpa berbalik, Hyukjae tahu siapa yang tengah berada di belakangnya saat ini.

"Kau mengagetkanku Hae!" sungut Hyukjae.

Donghae terkekeh. Ia bawa tubuh Hyukjae agar berbalik dan berhadapan dengannya. Kedua tangan besarnya menangkup pipi Hyukjae yang terasa hangat. Merapikan poni Hyukjae yang menjuntai dan menutupi kening cantiknya.

"Kau sangat cantik hari ini, sayang."

"Kau juga tampan, Hae."

Hyukjae memamerkan gusi indahnya saat tersenyum pada Donghae membuat sang kekasih juga ikut tersenyum.

"Tutup matamu," perintah Donghae.

"Untuk apa?"

"Hanya tutup saja, sayang."

Hyukjae menurut. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya dengan erat. Ia dapat merasakah ibu jari Donghae yang mengelus pipinya kemudian turun di bibirnya. Jantung Hyukjae berdebar kencang saat merasakan nafas Donghae yang mengenai kulit wajahnya. Sekarang ia mengerti untuk apa Donghae menyuruhnya menutup mata. Dan detik berikutnya, Hyukjae bisa merasakan bibir Donghae menyapu kulit bibirnya dengan lembut. Memberi lumatan kecil dan menghisapnya. Lidah Donghae bahkan menjilat permukaan bibirnya dan dengan senang hati Hyukjae membuka belahan bibirnya. Ia mengalungkan tangannya di leher Donghae, saling membelit lidah, bertukar saliva hingga saliva keduanya menetes di dagunya.

"Aku mencintaimu Hyukkie, sangat!" ucap Donghae tegas sembari membersihkan saliva di dagu Hyukjae.

Hyukjae tersenyum dan kembali mendekatkan bibirnya pada Donghae. Donghaepun tak membuang kesempatan emas itu. Dengan segera ia meraup bibir manis sang kekasih. Kepala keduanya bergerak liar mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk berciuman. Bahkan Hyukjae sudah tak sanggup untuk menahan desahannya.

"LEE DONGHAE! LEE HYUKJAE! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!"

Suara bass namum berwibawa itu membuat Donghae maupun Hyukjae dengan cepat menjauhkan wajah masing-masing.

"Appa~" panggil Hyukjae kalem. Tangannya masih sibuk menghapus sisa saliva yang menempel di pipi dan dagunya.

"KALIAN BERDUA! LEE DONGHAE CEPAT KELUAR. ACARA AKAN DIMULAI DUA MENIT LAGI! DAN KAU HYUKJAE, CEPAT BENAHI DANDANANMU. ANAK-ANAK DURHAKA!" geram Kangin—ayah Hyukjae.

Donghae membungkuk hormat pada Kangin kemudian segera berlari meninggalkan Hyukjae dan ayahnya. Ia tak ingin membuat calon ayah mertuanya tambah marah padanya. Bisa-bisa penikahannya dibatalkan.

"Kangin-ah, ada apa?"

Leeteuk yang baru saja datang ke ruangan make up segera menghampiri sang suami yang sepertinya tengah kesal karena suara menggelegarnya tadi.

"Aish, anak-anak ini tak tahu tempat. Aku yakin mereka sudah melakukan lebih jauh saat mereka tinggal berdua," ujar kangin. Leeteuk tersenyum maklum. Ia tak bisa menyalahkan suami atau anaknya dalam hal ini.

Leeteuk menghampiri Hyukjae kemudian mengecup pipinya.

"Bersiaplah. Kita akan keluar sekarang."

.

.

.::Our Wedding::.

.

.

Donghae memandang takjub pada Hyukjae yang berjalan di atas karpet merah dengan Kangin yang berada di sebelahnya. Hyukjae sangat cantik dengan tuxedo yang ia kenakan. Senyum indahnya juga tak pernah lepas dari bibir plumnya. Donghae bahagia bahwa sekarang ia bisa menikahi kekasih cantiknya itu. Mata Donghae tak pernah lepas dari wajah Hyukjae, bahkan saat kekasih cantiknya itu telah berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Lee Donghae, bersediakah kau menjadi pendamping hidup Lee Hyukjae, menemaninya dalam keadaan susah maupun senang sampai ajal menjemput?"

"Ya! Saya bersedia!" Ucap Donghae mantap.

Hyukjae tak kuasa menahan linangan air matanya. Ia bahagai. Sangat bahagia bisa menjadi pendamping hidup Donghae. Sangat bahagia saat Donghae bersedia mengucapkan janji suci itu untuknya.

"Lee Hyukjae, bersediakah kau menjadi pendamping hidup Lee Donghae, menemaninya dalam keadaan susah maupun senang sampai ajal menjemput?"

"Sa-saya bersedia!" Jawab Hyukjae sedikit gugup.

"Sekarang anda bisa mencium pasangan anda, Donghae-ssi," Ucap sang pendeta.

Donghae berbalik. Menghadapkan Hyukjae padanya hingga sekarang mereka berhadapan. Senyuman tak pernah hilang dari wajah tampannya. Tangannya terangkat guna menghapus lelehan air mata yang membasahi pipi putih Hyukjae. Donghae tahu Hyukjae menangis karena bahagia. Dengan perlahan Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hyukjae. Mengangkat dagu Hyukjae yang sekarang telah sah menjadi istrinya, kemudian menempelkan bibirnya di atas bibir tebal Hyukjae dengan penuh perasaan. Tak lama, hanya beberapa detik bibir keduanya menempel dan Donghae melepaskannya saat mendengar riuhnya tepuk tangan para tamu undangan.

Donghae membawa Hyukjae kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Membisikkan kata cinta sebelum melepas pelukkannya dan membawa dirinya dan Hyukjae untuk menghadap tamu undangan. Rasa haru dan bahagia bercampur dalam perasaan Donghae. Ia bisa melihat kedua orang tuanya juga orang tua Hyukjae tengah menangis haru. Rekan kerja serta bawahannya yang sangat atusias memberikan tepuk tangan dan teman-teman kuliah Hyukjae yang juga sangat antusias.

Sebelah tangan Donghae menarik pinggang Hyukjae agar mendekat. Mengecup pipi dan telinga Hyukjae kemudian berbisik seduktif di sana.

"Setelah ini kita akan berbulan madu sayang,"

"Tentu," jawab Hyukjae dengan bisikkan pelan.

"Kau mau dimana hm?"

"Di London, Hae. Aku mau di sana." Jawab Hyukjae antusias tanpa tahu rencana kotor Donghae.

"Baiklah, kita akan ke London nanti malam. Dan bersiaplah baby. Aku akan mengurungmu di kamar selama seminggu,"

Hyukjae membulatkan matanya. Tidak! Sepertinya ia sudah salah mengambil keputusan. Kenapa ia harus setuju tadi? Kenapa ia tidak menolak saja? Donghae tidak pernah main-main jika sudah berkata akan mengurungnya.

"Hae,"

"Iya sayang?"

"I-itu, aku tidak jadi ke London. Kita di rumah saja,"

"A-A-A…..Tidak bisa sayang. Aku tidak bisa mengurungmu jika di rumah. Eommaku dan eommamu akan terus menanyakanmu,"

"Tapi Hae—"

"Aku sudah memesan tiket, sayang." Donghae mengecup bibir merah Hyukjae sekilas kemudian berjalan kearah tamu undangan yang memberinya selamat.

Yaah, sepertinya Hyukjae harus pasrah di kurung oleh Donghae.

.

.

.

E.N.D?

.

.

Alohaaaa, saya bawa sekuel dari 'ALERGI' semoga sukaa. Hahahaha. Rencananya saya pengen bikin series tapi gak tau jadi atau gak. Yah sebisa saya dulu ya. Hanya segini khukhukhukhu.

Jangan maraaaaah, jadi dan tidaknya saya membuat series, tergantung para pembaca.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah ripiu di ff 'ALERGI' #kecupsatusatu

Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah mau baca^^

Dadahbabay :*


	2. Honey Moon

**HONEY MOON**

**Cast : Lee Donghae X Lee Hyukjae**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Romance, Fluff(?)**

**Warning !**

**Boy X Boy, BL, YAOI, EYD tak beraturan, Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, kata-katanya aneh, Ceritanya abal.**

**Summary : **Kisah kehidupan Donghae dan Hyukjae setelah menikah dan berbulan madu ke London. Just fanfic./ HaeHyuk / Boys Love.

.

Maaf untuk judul yang tidak sesuai (^.^)v

**-oOo-**

.

Happy Reading^^

.

Donghae tersenyum menatap punggung sempit Hyukjae yang berjalan di depannya. Sejak keberangkatan mereka dari Korea menuju London, Hyukjae sama sekali tak merasa senang. Bahkan di pesawat ia hanya duduk dengan tenang, tak seperti Hyukjae yang biasanya yang selalu merengek meminta ini dan itu, merengek karena lelah, tak bisa tidur dan sebagainya.

Hyukjae memang sempat menolak untuk ke London meskipun awalnya pria manis itulah yang menginginkannya. Dan Donghae juga sadar jika dirinya egois karena memaksa Hyukjae untuk ke sini. Lagipula, Donghae tidak hanya ingin melepas 'hasrat' bulan madunya bersama Hyukjae, ia hanya ingin membuat Hyukjae senang karena keinginannya ke London terpenuhi.

"Baby, jangan terlalu jauh. Jika kau di culik bagaimana?"

Hyukjae yang berjalan di depan Donghae sontak memelankan langkahnya. Ia tatap di sekelilingnya, tak ada seorang pun yang ia kenal. Mereka memang masih di bandara tapi bandara di London cukup luas dan bisa membuatnya hilang arah jika tidak mengikuti petunjuk. Jangan lupakan jika ia tak terlalu memahami bahasa inggris. Takut karena perkataan Donghae tadi, Hyukjae memundurkan sedikit langkahnya guna mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Donghae. Semarah apa-pun dia pada Donghae, saat di negara asing seperti ini, hanya Donghae-lah yang ia punya.

Donghae tersenyum geli. Ia memajukan sedikit wajahnya guna menatap wajah Hyukjae dari depan namun Hyukjae segera memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Donghae yang gemas pada tingkah Hyukjae segera menarik pinggang langsing istri manisnya itu agar semakin dekat dengannya. Ia berusaha mengimbangi langkahnya dengan langkah Hyukjae.

"Jangan cemberut terus sayang," Donghae mencoba menggoda Hyukjae. Nafas hangatnya ia hembuskan di pipi kanan Hyukjae. Hyukjae yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu hanya mendecih pelan dan semakin memperlebar langkahnya.

"Dasar mesum!" gumam Hyukjae yang masih bisa di dengar oleh Donghae.

"Berhenti di sana sayang, kita akan naik taxi,"

.

.

HaeHyuk_HonneyMoon

.

.

"Woaah London. Indahnyaa~"

Hyukjae berujar semangat. Setelah masuk ke kamar hotel, ia langusng berlari menuju balkon yang ada di kamar tersebut. Membuka jendela kaca yang menghubungkan kamar dengan balkon dan berdiri tepat di depan pembatas balkon. Matanya berbinar cerah memandangi suasana subuh di kota tersebut. Kota yang kini sudah terlihat ramai oleh lalu lalang kendaraan seolah membuat penat Hyukjae menjadi hilang. Ia bahkan lupa sempat menggerutu pada Donghae karena berangkat malam dari Korea. Dan sekarang ia tak menyesal. Ia bisa melihat pemandangan yang menakjubkan.

Hari memang belum siang, matahari pun belum muncul. Tapi suasana pagi yang seperti berwarna biru kehitaman itu membuat mata Hyukjae tak lelah memandangi keindahan kota London. Lampu-lampu masih menyala di setiap sudut kota. Apalagi Hyukjae bisa melihat menara jam Big Ben, Westminster palace, dan London Eye dari balkon kamar hotel yang ia tempati.

"Menyukai apa yang kau lihat sayang?"

Hyukjae memejamkan matanya saat merasakan tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnnya. Ia juga bisa merasakan hangatnya nafas Donghae di ceruk lehernya. Ia nyaman seperti ini. Dan ia menyukainya.

"Aku suka Hae. Terima kasih. Kau sangat tahu apa yang aku inginkan," Ucap Hyukjae pelan. Ia menyamankan tubuhnya untuk bersandar pada tubuh Donghae yang ada di belakangnya.

Donghae tersenyum simpul. Ia kecup pipi dingin Hyukjae kemudian semakin mempererat pelukkannya pada tubuh Hyukjae. Semilir angin pagi menerpa wajah keduanya dan itu membuat keduanya merasa nyaman.

"Itu tak seberapa sayang. Aku akan membawamu ke manapun yang kau mau, asal kau selalu di sisiku,"

Hyukjae tertawa pelan kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya agar menghadap Donghae. Kedua tangannya mengalung di leher Donghae dan matanya menatap tepat pada orbs cokelat milik Donghae.

"Aku sekarang istri-mu Hae, aku akan selalu di sisimu. Selamanya." Ucap Hyukjae mantap. Ia memajukan wajahnya kemudian menempelkan bibir tebalnya pada bibir Donghae. Donghae tersenyum. Ia bahagia mendengar kalimat Hyukjae barusan.

"Hei, ingatlah jika kau lebih muda 3 tahun dariku. Kenapa sikapmu seperti kita seumuran?"

Hyukjae menggembungkan pipinya. Ia membalikkan badannya membelakangi Donghae. "Aku tidak suka memanggilmu hyung. Kau bukan kakakku. Kau suamiku!" ujarnya merajuk.

Donghae tertawa gemas. Ia memeluk tubuh Hyukjae dari belakang kemudian mengecup pipi Hyukjae berkali-kali.

"Aku tahu itu sayang. Nah sekarang kita tidur oke? Kau bilang kau lelah. Kau juga tidak tidur di pesawat kan?"

Hyukjae mengangguk pelan. "Tapi aku ingin ke sana," Hyukjae menunjuk menara jam yang menjulang tinggi di tengah kota London.

"Iya, aku akan membawamu ke sana. Aku akan mengajakmu berkeliling, tapi kau harus tidur dulu sayang,"

"Kau janji Hae?"

CHUP!

Donghae yang merasa gemas pada Hyukjae mengecup bibir merah Hyukjae yang terlihat sangat menggoda. Ugh, rasanya ia ingin memakan Hyukjae sekarang juga tapi ia masih punya perasaan untuk tak menyerang istrinya dalam keadaan lelah. Ia takut itu akan berdampak buruk pada kesehatan Hyukjae.

"Aku janji padamu baby, sekarang kita tidur oke? Aku akan menemanimu."

Tanpa penolakan, Hyukjae hanya mengikuti Donghae yang menuntunnya ke satu-satunya ranjang yang ada di kamar mereka. Membaringkan Hyukjae dengan perlahan di atas ranjang empuk itu kemudian ikut berbaring di sebelah Hyukjae.

"Hae?"

"Iya sayang?"

"Itu…jangan mengurungku di kamar selama seminggu ya,"

Donghae membuka matanya yang tadi sempat terpejam. Ia menatap wajah polos Hyukjae yang kini menatapnya penuh harap. Tak ingin berdebat, Donghae mengecup bibir merah istrinya kemudian mendekap Hyukjae erat.

"Tidurlah sayang, aku tahu kau lelah,"

"Haee~ janji dulu,"

"Jika bicara lagi, atau aku akan mengurungmu 2 minggu."

Hyukjae yang mendengar ancaman Donghae segera memejamkan matanya. Ia menyusup lebih dalam pada dekapan Donghae dan menyamankan dirinya di sana.

"Aku diam. Jangan menambah masa kurunganku ya Hae. Kau sudah janji."

Donghae hanya bisa menahan tawa dan senyumnya. Istrinya benar-benar polos. Tak ingin mengganggu waktu tidur Hyukjae, Donghae hanya menggumam sebagai jawaban atas kalimat Hyukjae.

.

.

HaeHyuk_HonneyMoon

.

.

Tiit! Tiit! Tiit!

Hyukjae membuka paksa matanya saat mendengar bunyi dari ponselnya. Satu tanganya meraba daerah tempat tidurnya guna mencari ponselnya. Setelah menemukan ponselnya, ia mematikan jam pengingat yang telah ia pasang sebelumnya di ponselnya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati wajah Donghae yang masih tertidur. Hyukjae terkekeh geli melihat wajah tidur Donghae. Persis seperti anak kecil dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Hyukjae mendekatkan wajahnya dan menghembuskan nafasnya di depan wajah Donghae yang membuat tidur Donghae sedikit terusik.

Merasa ada pergerakkan dari Donghae, Hyukjae langsung memejamkan matanya berpura-pura tidur. Lama ia tak merasakan pergerakkan Donghae lagi, Hyukjae kembali meniup wajah Donghae beberapa kali dan terkejut saat Donghae menarik tubuhnya semakin dekat padanya.

"Dasar istri nakal. Kau mau ku hukum hm?" Tanya Donghae tanpa membuka matanya. Satu tangannya meremas butt Hyukjae di bawah sana.

"Haee~ bangun, kau sudah janji akan mengajakku jalan-jalan kan?" rengek Hyukjae. Ia menggoyangkan sedikit tubuhnya guna melepaskan tangan mesum Donghae yang masih setia meremas butt seksinya.

"Ini masih tengah hari sayang," Ujar Donghae malas sembari melirik jam yang melekat pada dinding kamar.

"Tapi aku lapar~"

Donghae membuka paksa matanya. Benar juga, Hyukjae pasti lapar mengingat mereka belum makan sejak pagi. Donghae mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjang kemudian mengambil ponselnya.

"Mau apa Hae?"

"Memesan makanan. Kau lapar kan?"

"Kita makan di luar saja Hae, sekalian jalan-jalan. Ya, ya?"

Donghae menatap Hyukjae, mencoba menimbang usul Hyukjae. Detik berikutnya ia tersenyum dan mengangguk pada Hyukjae.

"Yeaaay…Tunggu ya Hae, aku mandi dulu," Ucap Hyukjae cepat. Ia melompat dari tempat tidurnya dan berlari kearah kamar mandi. Sebelumnya, ia mengecup pipi Donghae sebagai rasa terima kasihnya.

"Baby, kita mandi berdua saja biar cepat."

"Tidak Mauu!"

"Tapi aku lapar, baby."

"Tidak mauu! Dasar mesuum!"

BLAM!

Donghae tertawa lepas. Salah satu hal yang paling disukainya adalah menggoda Hyukjae. Pria manis yang sudah sah menjadi istrinya itu sangat menggemaskan jika di goda. Apalagi jika wajah dan pipinya berubah memerah. Donghae sangat menyukai itu. Sembari menunggu Hyukjae, Donghae memutuskan untuk menyiapkan pakaiannya dan Hyukjae untuk mereka pakai nantinya.

.

.

HaeHyuk_HonneyMoon

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 sore saat Donghae dan Hyukjae sampai di sebuah restoran untuk makan siang. Sekarang mereka tinggal menunggu pesanan yang akan di bawakan oleh pelayan restoran.

"Uggh…kenapa dingin sekali~" Hyukjae menggosok kedua tangannya yang mulai terasa dingin. Saat ini di London memang baru akan memasuki musim dingin namun hawa dingin sudah sangat terasa menusuk kulit.

"Bukannya tadi aku bilang padamu untuk memakai jaket?" geram Donghae. Sebenarnya ia sudah menyuruh Hyukjae untuk mengenakan jaket sebelum mereka keluar tapi pria manis itu bersikeras tak ingin memakai jaket.

"Tadi kan panas Hae," bela Hyukjae.

"Tch, dasar. Pakai ini," Donghae menyodorkan jaket miliknya pada Hyukjae dan dengan senang hati Hyukjae mengambilnya kemudian memakainya di tubuhnya.

"Kau tidak ingin bertanya bagaimana keadaan suamimu?"

Hyukjae menatap Donghae dengan polos. Ia menatap tubuh Donghae dari atas sampai bawah. Tak ada yang salah. Lalu apa yang harus ia tanyakan?

"Hae sakit?" Tanya Hyukjae kemudian yang membuat Donghae hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

"Tidak Hyukkie sayang, aku tidak sakit. Nah sekarang makanlah, makananmu sudah datang,"

Mata Hyukjae berbinar. Ia menatap segala jenis makanan yang ada di atas meja. Sebelum ia benar-benar memakannya, Donghae terlebih dahulu memisahkan beberapa makanan laut yang tercampur pada makanan Hyukjae. Hyukjae tak protes soal itu. Ia sudah berjanji tak akan memakan makanan laut lagi.

Hampir sejam Donghae dan Hyukjae menghabiskan waktu di dalam restoran. Setelahnya mereka mengelilingi kota London dengan mobil yang Donghae pinjam sebelumnya dari jasa peminjaman mobil. Mengunjungi menara Jam Big Ben, jalan-jalan ke Westminster palace dan menaiki bianglala terbesar di London. Hyukjae bahagia bisa menikmati semua itu. Ia sangat bahagia bisa mewujudkan mimpinya sejak lama.

.

.

HaeHyuk_HonneyMoon

.

.

"Aah lelahnya~"

Hyukjae segera menjatuhkan dirinya di atas ranjang. Perjalanannya hari ini benar-benar menguras tenaganya. Ia memejamkan matanya, menyamankan dirinya untuk berbaring di ranjang.

"Bersihkan dirimu dulu baby, kau tidak akan nyaman jika tidur dengan keadaan seperti itu," seru Donghae. Ia berjalan kearah balkon, membuka lebar pintu kaca agar angin bisa masuk ke dalam kamar mereka.

"Hae saja yang duluan, aku setelah Hae," ujar Hyukjae malas.

Donghae tersenyum mendengar itu. Ia menghampiri Hyukjae yang tengah berbaring kemudian mengecup bibir merah yang menjadi candunya.

"Jangan tidur sebelum kau membersihkan tubuhmu, hm?"

Hyukjae mengangguk. Rasanya terlalu malas untuk menjawab.

Lima belas menit Donghae di dalam kamar mandi, sekarang pria itu sudah keluar dengan baju mandi yang menutupi tubuhnya. Pria tampan itu tersenyum melihat Hyukjae yang sudah tertidur nyaman di atas ranjang. Perlahan ia mendekati tubuh Hyukjae dan mengelus lembut rambut Hyukjae. Sebenarnya ia tak tega untuk membangunkan Hyukjae, tetapi jika Hyukjae tak membersihkan diri dulu, itu akan membuat penyakit bersarang di tubuh sang istri.

"Baby, hei kau harus membersihkan dirimu dulu sayang,"

"Eungh…aku ngantuk Hae~"

"Tidak sayang, kau harus membersihkan diri dulu. Aku akan menunggumu hm?"

Dengan agak malas, Hyukjae bangun dari acara tidurnya. Ia duduk di atas ranjang di bantu oleh Donghae.

"Aku malas~"

"Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu. Mandilah," Donghae mengecup bibir Hyukjae kemudian menuntunnya ke kamar mandi.

Klek!

Donghae yang sedang membaca majalah di atas tempat tidur segera mengalihkan pandangannya saat mendengar pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Senyum menawannya terukir saat melihat sang istri yang keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan menggunakan baju mandi.

"Hae belum tidur?" Tanya Hyukjae saat mendapati Donghae yang masih membaca buku di atas tempat tidur.

Donghae menggeleng. Ia meletakkan bukunya di atas nakas kemudian memanggil Hyukjae agar mendekatinya. Hyukjae yang dasarnya penurut, hanya menuruti saat Donghae memanggilnya. Ia bahkan tak sadar jika masih menggunakan baju handuk dan sekarang ia sudah duduk di sebelah Donghae yang juga masih mengenakan baju handuk.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Hyukjae bingung.

Donghae yang gemas segera memeluk Hyukjae dan menghujani wajah Hyukjae dengan kecupannya dan berakhir dengan melumat lembut bibir cherry Hyukjae. Hyukjae memejamkan matanya, menikmati semua perlakuan Donghae padanya. Ia sadar jika ia juga menginginkan sentuhan Donghae. Sudah dua minggu Donghae tak menyentuhnya terhitung sejak sebelum mereka menikah.

Hyukjae mengalungkan lengannya di leher Donghae. Sesekali membalas lumatan Donghae pada bibirnya kemudian melenguh pelan saat lidah Donghae menjilat bibirnya.

"Baby, aku menginginkanmu sekarang. Bolehkah?" Tanya Donghae lembut. Jemarinya mengelus lembut pipi Hyukjae yang merona.

"Lakukan sekarang Hae, aku juga menginginkanmu,"

Donghae tersenyum. bibirnya meraup bibir merah Hyukjae. Menghisapnya berulang kali hingga membuat bibir seksi Hyukjae membengkak.

"Eumph….Haehh…."

Tangan-tangan Donghae bergerilya di tubuh Hyukjae, melepaskan baju mandi yang masih melekat pada tubuh Hyukjae dan membuangnya ke sembarang arah. Mulut Donghae masih menginvasi bibir Hyukjae. Menawannya di sana, menghisap seluruh rasa manis yang disuguhkan oleh bibir merah sang istri.

"Eungh….Ah..Haeeeh~"

Puas dengan rasa manis mulut Hyukjae, kini mulut dan lidah Donghae mulai bekerja di sekitar rahang dan leher Hyukjae. Menggigitnya, menghisapnya dan memberi tanda di sana. Kedua tangannya tak tinggal diam. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk memilin nipple merah muda Hyukjae yang tampak menegang, sedang tangan kirinya menyapu kulit paha Hyukjae yang terasa sangat halus di tangannya.

"Haeee~ janganh..Ah…menggodahkuuh…"

Hyukjae menggelinjang keenakkan. Sentuhan Donghae benar-benar membuatnya kehilangan akal sehatnya. Seluruh saraf sensitifnya seakan bekerja, memberikan rangsangan yang luar biasa nikmat pada tubuhnya. Ini memang bukan kali pertama ia bercinta dengan Donghae, tapi ini adalah kali pertama ia merasakan kelembutan Donghae yang mampu membuat dirinya melayang lebih jauh dari sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Angh….Ah….."

Hyukjae mendesah keenakkan. Donghae yang sedang mengulum nipplenya dan memainkan lidahnya di atas nipplenya membuat kepalanya terasa pusing. Tanpa sadar ia meremas kuat rambut Donghae, berusaha menyalurkan perasaan nikmatnya dan itu membuat Donghae semakin bersemangat mengulum nipple Hyukjae.

"A-aku tidak…Ah…kuat Haeh…."

"Eurhmph….."

Donghae menggeram pelan di depan dada Hyukjae saat Hyukjae dengan sengaja mengangkat pinggulnya dan itu membuat kejantanannya bergesekkan dengan kejantanan Hyukjae. Ia mengangkat sedikit kepalanya dan menatap wajah Hyukjae yang merah padam. Wajah Hyukjae terlihat sangat menggoda, seakan menikmati semua yang ia perbuat pada tubuh Hyukjae.

"Haeeeh~"

Hyukjae menatap Donghae dengan mata sayunya. Ia benar-benar menginginkan sentuhan lebih dari Donghae, bukan Donghae yang tengah diam menatap dirinya seperti sekarang. Hyukjae mengangkat pinggunlnya lagi dan menggesekkan kejantanannya ke kejantanan Donghae dengan keras.

"Eumph…Kau nakal sayang," Donghae menyentil hidung Hyukjae.

"Aku tidak tahaan..Ah…ingin keluar tapi tidak Ah…bisah Hae…." Ujar Hyukjae susah payah. Tangannya yang sedari tadi meremas seprei kini beralih membelai kejantanannya sendiri.

Donghae yang melihat tingkah nakal Hyukjae hanya tersenyum menyeringai. Ia tak menyangka jika istri manisnya itu benar-benar menginginkan sentuhannya. Selama ini, mereka melakukannya dengan cepat. Tak ada tangguh menangguh seperti ini. Donghae langsung memberikan servicenya pada Hyukjae, begitupun Hyukjae. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Donghae ingin melakukannya dengan perlahan dan lembut. Ia ingin merekam semuanya dalam memory otaknya. Ia ingin Hyukjae mengalami rasa nikmat yang ia berikan hanya pada pria manis itu.

"Aku akan memuaskanmu sayang, kali ini aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut. Tak apa kan?"

"Lakukan Hae~ lakukan..Ah..sekarangmh…."

Donghae terkekeh. Ia menyingkirkan tangan Hyukjae dengan lembut kemudian menundukkan wajahnya di depan kejantanan mungil Hyukjae. Meniupnya sebentar dan menjilatnya pelan hingga membuahkan lenguhan keras dari Hyukjae.

"Eung…Ah…Haeh…Aaah….."

Desahan lega dari Hyukjae menggema di kamar hotel itu. Hyukjae benar-benar di buat tak bisa memikirkan hal apapun selalin Donghae. Kepalanya terasa pening, kedua tangannya meremas seprai ranjang yang kini sudah tampak kusut. Merasakan kejantanannya di mulut hangat Donghae membuatnya seakan ingin meledak sekarang juga. Nikmat, rasanya sungguh nikmat. Donghae sangat pintar dalam memberinya kepuasan. Suaminya itu tahu dimana saja titik sensitifnya.

"Haeeh….Keluarh….Euhmh…."

Kepala Hyukjae semakin pening saat Donghae semakin menghisap kuat kejantanannya. Memasukkan kejantanan mungilnya secara utuh di mulut besar Donghae, menggeseknya dengan gigi-gigi rapihnya.

"Ah..HAEEEH…."

SPLURT!

Donghae meneguk habis cairan sperma Hyukjae. Tak ada yang ia sisakan sedikit pun, bahkan Donghae menghisap kuat kejantanan Hyukjae guna menghabiskan sisa-sisa sperma yang masih tertinggal di kejantanan mungil Hyukjae.

"Kau menyukainya sayang?" Tanya Donghae lembut. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hyukjae kemudian mengecup lama bibir Hyukjae yang sekarang sudah membengkak.

"Aku menyukainya Haeh…ini luar biasah…" ujar Hyukjae masih berusaha mentralkan nafasnya yang memburu.

"Kau lelah hm? Kita lanjutkan nanti saja jika kau lelah. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit,"

Hyukjae menggeleng. Ia memeluk leher Donghae dan memagut bibir tipis itu dengan lembut. "Lakukan sekarang Hae. Dengan lembut, seperti katamu,"

Senyum Donghae mengembang. Ia mengecup kening Hyukjae lama, kemudian menawan bibir kenyal Hyukjae lagi. Menghisapnya dengan lembut dan menjilat bibir tebal itu. Hyukjae kembali mendesah dan mengerang atas perlakuan Donghae padanya. Saat ini ia harus melayani Donghae. Dia yang meminta kan?

Donghae kembali menjamah tubuh Hyukjae, menciumi rahang dan leher Hyukjae, menambal dan menambah tanda kepemilikiannya di leher dan pundak Hyukjae. Puas dengan leher Hyukjae, Donghae mencumbu dada Hyukjae, mengulum nipple Hyukjae, menjilatnya, menggigitnya kemudian menghisapnya kuat berharap nipple menggemaskan itu mengeluarkan asi.

"Haeeeh…."

Donghae menggeram nikmat saat Hyukjae menggesekkan kejantanannya lagi. Sepertinya Hyukjae sudah mulai terangsang kembali. Bahkan ia bisa merasakan jemari nakal Hyukjae yang mengusap dada bidangnya dan berusaha melepas baju handuk yang masih melekat di tubuhnya.

"Hentikan..Ah…Berhentih sebentar Haeh…"

Donghae menghentikan aksinya saat mendengar permintaan Hyukjae. Ia menatap bingung pada Hyukjae yang sekarang mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang. Donghae semakin bingung saat Hyukjae mendorong tubuhnya hingga membuatnya berbaring terlentang di atas ranjang.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan sayang?"

"Melayanimu Hae," ujar Hyukjae dengan senyum manisnya. Ia kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di perut Donghae, sedikit mencondongkan badannya guna meraih bibir tipis Donghae.

Donghae dengan senang hati melayani bibir tebal Hyukjae yang bermain di atas bibirnya, menuntun tubuh Hyukjae agar berbaring sepenuhnya di atas tubuhnya dan menggeram pelan saat kejantannya kembali bergesekkan dengan milik Hyukjae.

Hyukjae berusaha mendominasi, ia mengulum dan menghisap bibir Donghae. Matanya terpejam erat menikmati ciuman panasnya.

"Eurhmphm…Aah….."

Hyukjae menggeram nikmat saat Donghae meremas kuat buttnya, menggesekkan jari telunjuknya di sekitar holenya tanpa memasukkannya lebih dalam. Hyukjae yang merasa keenakkan segera melepas tautan bibirnya dari bibir Donghae dan kembali menggeram saat lagi-lagi Donghae menggoda hole ketatnya.

Mendapati Hyukjae yang kembali pasif, Donghae mengubah posisinya menjadi menindih Hyukjae meski tak sepenuhnya. Ia kembali menyerang tubuh Hyukjae dengan ciumannya. Tak lupa satu jarinya masih menggoda hole hyukjae di bawah sana.

"Masukkan…Ahh….Masukkan milikmuh…Euhm…Haeh…."

Donghae seakan tak mendengar Hyukjae. Ia masih sibuk dengan nipple dan pusar Hyukjae yang menggoda matanya.

"Haeeeh…Masukkanh…."

Donghae tersenyum lembut. Ia menatap wajah Hyukjae yang memerah kemudian beralih menatap tangan Hyukjae yang berusaha menggapai kejantanannya.

"Anak nakal. Persiapkan dirimu sayang,"

Donghae kemudian mempersiapkan kejantanannya di depan hole Hyukjae. Mengurutnya sebentar kemudian memposisikannya di depan hole Hyukjae. Sedikit menggesekkan kejantanannya tanpa mamasukkanya berniat menggoda Hyukjae dan itu menadapat erangan protes dari Hyukjae.

"Eungh….Ahh..Ngh….."

"Sakit kah?" Tanya Donghae saat mendapati ekspresi lain dari wajah Hyukjae. Ia tahu jika sudah mencapai acara inti seperti ini Hyukjae akan merasa kesakitan di awal ia memasuki hole ketat Hyukjae.

"Te-Teruskan…Ngh…Haeh….."

Donghae yang merasa kasihan pada sang istri segera melesakkan kejantanannya hingga masuk sepenuhnya di dalam hole ketat Hyukjae.

Hyukjae menahan napasnya saat dirinya menyatu dengan Donghae, memeluk tubuh Donghae erat berusaha meredam rasa sakitnya. Bagaimanapun milik Donghae tidaklah kecil, dan itu sangat sakit saat Donghae memasukinya pertama kali seperti ini, meski tak dapat ia pungkiri jika ia menjadi ketagihan setelahnya.

Donghae yang tahu jika Hyukjae merasa kesakitan menatap wajah Hyukjae lembut, mengecup bibir chery itu lama hingga Hyukjae kembali terbuai karena ciuman itu.

"Bergeraklah Hae,"

Donghae tersenyum dan mengecup kening Hyukjae. "Aku akan melakukanya dengan lembut," ujar Donghae meyakinkan.

Hyukjae mengangguk. Ia mendesis pelan kemudian memejamkan matanya saat Donghae menarik kejantanannya dan menghujamnya ke dalam holenya. Pelan, tetapi nikmat. Keras, tetapi terasa begitu lembut. Dan Hyukjae menyukainya. Perutnya terasa seperti digelitik oleh sesuatu yang membuat kepalanya menjadi pening.

"Haeh…Ah….di sanah Haah….."

Donghae menaikkan kedua kaki Hyukjae di pinggangnya kemudian mencondongkan dirinya. Mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Hyukjae kemudian meraup bibir manis Hyukjae. Pinggulnya masih bergerak memompa kejantanannya di dalam hole Hyukjae. Tak keras namun juga tak terlalu pelan. Ia berusaha mengimbangi agar membuat Hyukjae dan dirinya merasa puas.

"Jangan mengetatkan hole mu sayang Ah…."

Donghae menggeram pelan saat Hyukjae mengetatkan holenya karena klimaks yang hampir menderanya.

" Aku tidak…Ah….Kuat Haeh…AAh….."

Donghae semakin memompa kejantannya lebih dalam pada hole ketat Hyukjae membuat Hyukjae berteriak keenakkan. Terlebih lagi ujung kejantanan Donghae mengenai prostat Hyukjae di dalam sana.

"Di sanah Hae….terus Ahh…Hae..Ah….AAH….."

CROT!

Hyukjae klimaks lebih dulu dari Donghae. Ia menetralkan deru nafasnya sebelum kembali mengerang dan mendesah nikmat saat Donghae kembali menghujam prostatnya di dalam sana.

"HAEEE/HYUKKIE~"

CROT!

SPLURT!

Hyukjae mendapatkan klimaksnya kembali begitupun dengan Donghae. Cairan sperma Donghae mengalir deras di dalam perut Hyukjae membuat perut Hyukjae terasa hangat dan kembung.

"Inih sangat hebat Haee~"

Hyukjae memeluk Donghae saat Donghae membaringkan tubuh polosnya di sebelah dirinya. Menyerukkan kepalanya di dada bidang Donghae.

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Sangat menyukainya, Hae…"

Donghae terkekeh geli. Ia mengecup puncak kepala Hyukjae yang lepek karena keringat. Meskipun Hyukjae berkeringat, wangi tubuh Hyukjae masih tetap Donghae sukai. Baginya, tak ada yang tak sempurna dari tubuh istri manisnya itu.

"Haee~"

"Hm?"

"Sudah cukup bulan madunya, aku tidak sanggup jika harus melayanimu selama seminggu~" rengek Hyukjae. Ia masih setia menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Donghae.

Donghae hampir saja tertawa lepas karena perkataan Hyukjae. Ck, istrinya ini benar-benar bikin gemas.

"Aku tidak mau. Aku masih mau menikmati tubuh manismu,"

Hyukjae mencubit nipple Donghae keras dan itu membuat Donghae memekik sakit.

"Aku lelah! Aku bukan robot sex-mu!" Hyukjae menatap Donghae dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Donghae yang melihat itu merasa bersalah. Ia usap lembut pipi Hyukjae kemudian mengecup kening Hyukjae lama.

"Siapa yang bilang kau robot sex-ku? Kau istriku Hyukkie, jangan berkata seperti itu hm? Aku mencintaimu,"

Hyukjae mengangguk pelan. Ia mengecup bibir Donghae sebelum membenamkan dirinya ke dalam pelukkan hangat Donghae.

"Hae,"

"Iya sayang?"

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Aku mencintaimu,"

Donghae tertawa pelan. Ia semakin mendekap erat tubuh Hyukjae.

"Hae~"

"Hm?"

"Aku….Aku berharap kita memiliki baby. Apa kau keberatan?"

Donghae menjauhkan dirinya dari Hyukjae kemudian menatap lekat wajah Hyukjae yang memerah.

"Aku akan sangat senang jika Tuhan memberikan baby untuk kita. Aku sangat mengharapkannya darimu sayang,"

Hyukjae tersenyum kemudian memeluk leher Donghae erat. "Terima kasih Hae, aku akan berusaha,"

"Kita akan berusaha bersama sayang. Tidurlah,"

"Peluk aku!"

"Iya. Manja,"

.

.

_Tuhan, aku berharap bisa memiliki janin di dalam rahimku. Janin yang tumbuh dari sperma Donghae. Semoga Kau mengabulkannya untukku. Aamiin._

.

.

E.N.D

Alohaaaaa, seri kedua dari sequel 'Alergi' hadiiiiir. Ini rate M seperti yang reader inginkan hehehehe. Bagaimanaaa? Semoga tidak mengecewakaan kkkk. Terima kasih ya yang sudah mau ripiu di seri sebelumnya (Our Wedding). Yosh, apa harus dilanjut ke seri selanjutnya? Berikan tanggapan anda.

Terima kasih sudah membaca^^

Akhir kata, dadahabay :*


	3. Mistake

**MISTAKE**

**Cast : Lee Donghae X Lee Hyukjae**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Fluff(?)**

**Warning !**

**Boy X Boy, BL, YAOI, EYD tak beraturan, Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, kata-katanya aneh, Ceritanya abal.**

**Summary : **Cerita tentang kesalahan fatal Hyukjae sehingga dirinya harus kehilangan sesuatu yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya./ HaeHyuk / Boys Love.

.

Maaf untuk judul yang tidak sesuai (^.^)v

**-oOo-**

.

Happy Reading^^

Tepat 4 bulan Donghae dan Hyukjae sah menjadi sepasang suami istri. Tepat 4 bulan juga keduanya pulang dari acara bulan madu mereka di London. Kini mereka kembali tinggal di apartemen keduanya. Menjalani aktifitas sebagaimana biasanya. Donghae sebagai direktur di perusahaannya dan Hyukjae masih sibuk dengan kuliahnya.

"Haee~ banguuun~" teriak Hyukjae dari arah dapur. Tangannya sibuk menata makanan ke atas meja. Setelah selesai, ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi sembari menunggu Donghae yang tadi dipanggilnya.

Lima menit Hyukjae menunggu namun suami tampannya belum juga menuju ke ruang makan. Dengan sedikit kesal, Hyukjae berdiri dan berjalan cepat menuju kamar mereka. Ia yakin Donghae masih bergelung dengan selimut saat ini.

"Donghae bangun! Ish dasar pemalas!"

Hyukjae menarik paksa selimut yang menutupi tubuh kekar Donghae berharap sang suami bisa terbangun. Namun percuma, Donghae tak bereaksi apapun. Ia masih tetap memejamkan matanya tanpa menghiraukan gerutuan kesal Hyukjae.

"Hae~ bukankah Hae harus kerja? Ayo bangun~"

Suara Hyukjae sedikit merajuk. Ia dudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang dan menatap Donghae dengan sedikit bingung. 'Apa Hae sakit?' batinnya khawatir. Segera Hyukjae mendekatkan dirinya pada tubuh Donghae, menurunkan wajahnya agar sejajar dengan wajah Donghae kemudian menempelkan keningnya pada kening Donghae.

GREP!

"Eh? Eumph…"

Hyukjae terkejut saat Donghae dengan tiba-tiba menarik pinggangnya dan membuat tubuhnya terjatuh di atas tubuh Donghae. Jangan lupakan bibir merahnya yang saat ini sedang di permainkan oleh bibir Donghae.

"Eumph….Lepash…mesuuum…"

PLAK!

"Aww…"

Donghae menatap tak percaya pada Hyukjae. Satu tanganya memegang pipi kirinya yang tadi di tampar oleh Hyukjae. Ia menggerakkan bibirnya ingin memarahi Hyukjae yang dengan seenaknya menamparnya namun mata berembun Hyukjae membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya.

"Baby, maafkan aku. Kau tak apa hm? Aku hanya bercanda," Ujar Donghae lembut. Ia usap pipi Hyukjae yang terasa hangat.

"A-apa itu sakit? Ma-maaf Hae, hiks…."

Hyukjae memegang pipi Donghae yang tadi ia tampar. Sebenarnya ia tak bermaksud menampar Donghae, tadi hanya spontanitas, reflex dirinya yang entah mengapa langsung menampar pipi Donghae.

Donghae hanya menggeleng dan memberikan senyum lembut pada Hyukjae. Ia bawa tangan Hyukjae yang tadi mengelus pipinya ke depan wajahnya kemudian mengecupnya sayang.

"Aku tak apa sayang, jangan menangis hm?"

Donghae mendekap tubuh Hyukjae. Mengelus punggung sempitnya dengan lembut dan sesekali mengecup rambut Hyukjae. Sebenarnya ia agak bingung dengan perubahan sikap Hyukjae akhir-akhir ini. Hyukjae terkadang terlihat manja dan garang di saat bersamaan. Hyukjae juga terkadang suka marah-marah tak jelas, dan juga Donghae yakin jika saat ini tubuh Hyukjae terlihat sedikit berisi. Pipinya bertambah chubby dan itu membuatnya terlihat lebih manis.

"Hari ini kau kuliah hm?" Tanya Donghae.

Hyukjae melepas pelukkan Donghae padanya. Ia menatap Donghae kemudian menggeleng pelan. "Aku malas," jawabnya polos.

Donghae tertawa kecil. Ia menyentil hidung Hyukjae kemudian mengecup bibir merah Hyukjae kilat.

"Hae~ ayo sarapan, aku lapar~"

Donghae hanya bisa menahan diri mendengar rengekkan manja Hyukjae. Jika ia tidak mengingat harus ke kantor hari ini, ia akan menyerang Hyukjae sekarang juga. Semakin hari istri manisnya itu semakin menggemaskan dan sangat menggoda. Ah satu lagi, sepertinya beberapa hari terakhir ini nafsu makan Hyukjae bertambah besar.

Tak ingin mempermasalahkan hal yang sepele, Donghae segera turun dari ranjangnya, menuntun Hyukjae ke dapur untuk sarapan. Sejujurnya ia juga sudah sangat lapar.

.

.

HaeHyuk_Mistake

.

.

Donghae menatap wajah damai Hyukjae yang tertidur di kursi penumpang. Saat ini waktu menunjukkan waktu tengah malam. Sebenarnya, dua jam lalu ia sudah tertidur namun Hyukjae membangunkannya dengan paksa dan merengek ingin bertemu dengan ibunya—Heechul. Donghae tersenyum geli saat mengingat kejadian beberapa menit lalu sebelum dirinya dan Hyukjae berangkat ke rumah ibunya.

…

_.._

"_Tapi ini sudah tengah malam sayang, aku yakin eomma sudah tidur," Donghae mencoba menenangkan Hyukjae yang sedang merajuk._

"_Jika Hae tidak mau, aku akan menelepon eomma untuk menjemputku!" _

_Donghae menarik nafas dalam. Ia duduk di ranjang tepat di sebelah Hyukjae yang tengah merajuk. Melingkarkan kedua tangan kekarnya di tubuh kecil Hyukjae._

"_Kau yakin? Aku tak yakin jika kau bisa tidur sendiri di rumah eomma,"_

_Hyukjae mendelik kesal kearah Donghae. Dengan sedikit kasar ia lepas pelukkan Donghae kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur membelakangi Donghae._

"_Aku benci Hae!"_

"_Aku juga mencintaimu, sayang,"_

"_Hae bodoh!"_

"_Meskipun begitu, tapi aku suamimu yang paling tampan,"_

"_Aku benci Haee! Aku mau bercerai dengan Hae!"_

"…"

_Tak ada jawaban. Hanya suara jam dinding yang terdengar terus menerus. Hyukjae yang tak mendengar jawaban Donghae, dengan perlahan membalikkan tubuhnya. Wajahnya semakin cemberut saat melihat senyum Donghae yang terlihat sangat tampan._

"_Kenapa tersenyum? aku serius mau bercerai!" Ucapnya lagi._

_Donghae tak menanggapi. Ia hanya membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah Hyukjae, membawa tubuh kecil Hyukjae agar mendekat padanya._

"_Jangan peluk-peluk!"_

"_Kau serius ingin bercerai?"_

"_Iya!"_

"_Ingin berpisah denganku dan tinggal sendiri hm?"_

"_I-iya," suara Hyukjae terdengar gugup. Entah mengapa ada sedikit penyesalan dan perasaan takut pada hati kecilnya._

"_Kau yakin? Lalu siapa yang akan menemanimu nanti? Siapa yang akan memelukmu ketika tidur? Siapa yang akan menyanyikan lullaby untukmu hm?"_

"…_."_

_Hyukjae tak bisa menjawab. Ia hanya terdiam sembari menatap wajah Donghae yang terus saja tersenyum padanya. Memikirkan semua perkataan Donghae barusan membuat hatinya sakit. Sungguh ia tak sanggup jika semua itu terjadi. Ia akui jika dirinya sekarang begitu bergantung pada Donghae. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya tanpa Donghae._

"_Hae…hiks…."_

_Hanya nama Donghae dan isakkan kecil yang mampu Hyukjae keluarkan. Selanjutnya ia bisa merasakan hangatnya tubuh Donghae yang mendekapnya erat. Bibir hangat Donghae yang menghujani seluruh wajahnya dengan ciuman sayang dan tangan besar Donghae yang mengelus punggung serta membelai kepalanya._

"_Jangan, hiks…jangan tinggalkan aku…."_

"_Tidak sayang. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu meskipun kau memintanya sekalipun."_

"_Ja-Janji? Hiks…."_

"_Aku janji padamu, atas nama cinta kita berdua,"_

_Hyukjae menangis lagi. Kali ini tangisan bahagia. Ia menyusup lebih dalam pada dekapan Donghae, memeluk erat tubuh kekar Donghae, menghirup aroma tubuh Donghae yang begitu menenangkan baginya hingga ia tersadar akan sesuatu yang tadi dimintanya._

"_Hae~"_

"_Hm?"_

"_Kita jadi ke rumah eomma kan?"_

_Batin Donghae merana. Ternyata Hyukjae masih mengingat permintaannya yang menyebabkan perdebatan kecil diantara mereka berdua. Harusnya Donghae ingat jika Hyukjae adalah tipe yang keras kepala dan semaunya. Tapi itu yang Donghae sukai dari Hyukjae._

"_Memangnya kenapa hm? Kau merindukan eomma?" Donghae mengelus pipi Hyukjae yang masih basah akibat lelehan air matanya._

_Hyukjae menggeleng polos dan itu membuat kening Donghae mngernyit bingung._

"_Lalu?"_

"_Aku merindukan kamar kita, aku ingin kita tidur di sana malam ini,"_

_Donghae terkejut bukan main. Hyukjae membangunkannya dan mengajaknya berdebat hanya karena merindukan kamar mereka yang adalah kamar miliknya? Oh ya Tuhan, jika ada sesuatu yang lebih baik dari kata bunuh diri, tolong katakan pada Donghae._

"_Hae, bisakah? Aku tak bisa tidur~"_

_Pasrah, Donghae pasrah. Jika sudah begini, ia harus menuruti keinginan aneh istri manisnya. Toh tak ada salahnya juga ia ke rumah eommanya. Hanya saja ini sudah tengah malam._

"_Hae?"_

"_Baiklah, apapun untukmu, sayang,"_

_.._

…

Donghae menggendong tubuh Hyukjae yang masih tertidur. Ck, tadi dia bilang tak bisa tidur di apartemen mereka, tapi sekarang ia tidur di mobil. Dengan sedikit kesusahan, Donghae menekan bell rumah orang tuanya. Lama menunggu, akhirnya pintu di hadapannya terbuka dan membuahkan helaan nafas lega dari Donghae.

"Sia-Omoo, apa yang terjadi pada istrimu, Hae?!" Heechul berujar histeris saat melihat Hyukjae yang ada di gendongan Donghae.

"Tenanglah eomma, Hyukkie hanya tertidur. Dia tak apa," Ujar Donghae setengah berbisik. Donghae segera melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah dan membawa Hyukjae langsung ke kamarnya.

Heechul mengekor Donghae di belakangnya. Bagaikan déjà vu, ia juga pernah mengalami hal seperti ini sebelum Donghae dan Hyukjae resmi menikah. Tapi sekarang Heechul agak sedikit khawatir. Pasalnya Donghae datang saat sudah lewat tengah malam. Dan Heechul bersumpah jika ia melihat wajah Hyukjae yang sedikit pucat.

"Ada apa sebenarnya Hae? Kenapa datang saat tengah malam seperti ini?" Tanya Heechul saat Donghae sudah merebahkan Hyukjae di atas kasur dan menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Entahlah eomma, Hyukkie merengek ingin tidur di sini. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia bertingkah aneh," Jawab Donghae. Tangannya mengelus lembut surai raven Hyukjae.

"Bertingkah aneh bagaimana?"

"Dia selalu saja merengek manja, merajuk jika aku tak menuruti keinginannya, kadang suka marah-marah tak jelas. Beberapa hari lalu ia juga menamparku saat aku menciumnnya," jelas Donghae. Tanganya masih sibuk mengelus surai dan wajah Hyukjae.

Heechul tersenyum penuh arti mendengar penjelasan Donghae. Ia ikut mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang Donghae dan ikut membelai pipi Hyukjae yang tampak berisi.

"Itu hal yang wajar," Ucap Heechul ambigu.

"Maksud eomma?"

"Mungkin istrimu sedang hamil, Hae. besok eomma akan membawanya ke dokter,"

Donghae menatap tak percaya pada eommanya. Ia berharap apa yang baru saja di dengarnya bukanlah sesuatu yang salah.

"Ja-jadi Hyukkie hamil?"

"Belum pasti Hae, tapi menurut eomma semua gejala yang di alami Hyukkie persis seperti yang eomma alami sewaktu mengandung-mu dulu,"

Donghae tersenyum senang saat mendengar penuturan Heechul. Ia genggam erat sebelah tangan Hyukjae dan mengecupnya berkali-kali. Dalam hati ia berharap Hyukjae benar-benar mengandung anaknya. Heechul-pun tersenyum bahagia mendapati wajah bahagia Donghae. Ia segera keluar dari kamar Donghae, tak ingin merusak kesenangan Donghae. Dalam hati, ia juga mengharapkan hal yang sama seperti Donghae.

.

.

HaeHyuk_Mistake

.

.

Donghae menunggu dengan gelisah di ruang tamu rumahnya. Eommanya dan juga Hyukjae belum juga pulang dari dokter padahal keduanya sudah pergi sejak pagi. Donghae memutuskan tak masuk kerja hari ini. Ia harus mengetahui hasil pemeriksaan dokter tentang istrinya. Dan Donghae sangat berharap jika Hyukjae benar-benar hamil.

"Kami pulang~"

Donghae segera berlari kearah pintu saat mendengar suara Hyukjae. Dengan cepat ia memeluk tubuh Hyukjae dan menghujaninya dengan ciuman di wajah yang mendapat protes dari Hyukjae.

"Bagaimana? Bagaimana hasilnya? Kau hamil kan? Iya kan?" Tanya Donghae bertubi-tubi.

Hyukjae yang mendapat pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh dari Donghae hanya menatap bingung pada Donghae.

Melihat raut wajah bingung dan respon Hyukjae, ekspresi Donghae berubah. Harapannya bahwa Hyukjae hamil musnah sudah. Ia mendekap erat tubuh Hyukjae dan menggumamkan kata 'tak apa-apa' pada telinga Hyukjae. Hyukjae yang masih bingung tentu saja tak merespon apapun.

"Hyukkie benar hamil Hae,"

"Eh?" Donghae dan Hyukjae memandangi Heechul yang baru saja masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Empat minggu. Usia janinnya empat minggu," ujar Heechul lagi.

Tak ayal, Donghae langsung memeluk tubuh Hyukjae, mengecup seluruh wajah Hyukjae dan menggumamkan kata terima kasih pada Hyukjae.

"Eomma, sebenarnya ada apa? Aku bingung," kalimat polos Hyukjae membuat Donghae hampir terjungkal ke belakang.

"Baby, kau tak tahu jika kau hamil?" Tanya Donghae dan dijawab gelengan oleh Hyukjae.

"Kau hamil Hyukkie, ada janin di dalam perutmu,"

Mata Hyukjae melebar. Ia menatap Donghae dan Heechul secara bergantian. Kabar barusan membuatnya sedikit shock.

"Be-benarkah?"

"Tentu sayang," kali ini Heechul yang menjawab. Ia mengecup pipi Hyukjae kemudian pergi ke dapur.

"Hae,"

"Iya, baby?"

"Aku….aku hamil?"

"Iya, kau hamil sayang,"

"Aku…aku hiks…aku bahagia Hae….aku bahagia…"

Hyukjae segera memeluk leher Donghae erat. Menumpahkan tangisan bahagianya di bahu Donghae. Ia benar-benar bahagia. Sangat bahagia.

.

.

HaeHyuk_Mistake

.

.

Bulan ke dua Hyukjae mengetahui kehamilannya. Sifat Hyukjae semakin manja ke Donghae. Bahkan Hyukjae tak segan-segan untuk menyuruh Donghae. Donghae tak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Ia akan melakukan apapun agar Hyukjae senang. Bahkan sekarang pekerjaan kantornya ia tangguhkan karena Hyukjae yang sudah mulai mengalami gejala _morning sick_. Terkadang Hyukjae juga suka meminta yang aneh-aneh. Pernah satu kali Hyukjae meminta ingin memakan makanan laut padahal jelas-jelas ia alergi pada makanan laut, dan dengan sangat sabar Donghae mencoba untuk menenangkan Hyukjae yang merajuk karena tak dibolehkan memakan makanan laut.

"Hae~ bubur ini tidak enak. Rasanya hambar~"

Hyukjae meletakkan sendoknya pada nampan dan membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur. Donghae yang memang ada di sebelah Hyukjae hanya menarik nafas dalam. Sejak kemarin Hyukjae seperti ini. Tak mau makan dan tak mau keluar kamar.

"Baby, Kau harus makan. Kasihan bayinya," bujuk Donghae.

"Tapi rasanya tidak enak, Hae~"

Donghae menaruh nampan yang dipegangnya di atas nakas. Ia kemudian menyelipkan tangannya di belakang Hyukjae dan membantu Hyukjae untuk duduk kembali.

"Setidaknya minum susu-mu dulu hm?" Donghae mengambil susu dari atas nakas kemudian menyodorkannya pada Hyukjae.

"Rasanya juga tidak enak. Aku mau susu stroberi saja.."

"Tapi susu stroberimu sedang habis sayang, kita belum membelinya. Minum susu coklat ini dulu ya,"

Hyukjae menjauhkan tangan Donghae yang menyodorkan susu padanya. Mencium baunya saja membuatnya ingin muntah.

"Tapi aku tidak suka, aku mau muntah,"

"Sedikit saja sayang, aku janji hm?"

"Tidak mau-Mmph…"

Donghae panik saat Hyukjae menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Dengan cepat ia meletakkan gelas susu di atas nakas dan mengambil Loyang kecil yang memang ia simpan di kamarnya untuk jaga-jaga jika Hyukjae muntah. Donghae membawa Loyang kecil itu ke depan wajah Hyukjae sebagai wadah untuk menampung muntahan Hyukjae. Ia sendiri memijit tengkuk Hyukjae agar Hyukjae tak terlalu kesakitan saat mengeluarkan muntahannya.

"Keluarkan saja sayang, jangan di tahan. Aku tahu itu menyakitkan,"

Donghae terus saja memijit tengkuk Hyukjae. Sejujurnya ia tak tahan melihat keadaan Hyukjae yang seperti ini. Ia bahagia Hyukjae hamil dan mengandung anaknya, tapi ia tak sanggup melihat Hyukjae yang tersiksa seperti ini. Tak enak makan, selalu merasa tak enak badan, selalu muntah jika mencium bau yang menyengat. Jika saja semua kesakitan Hyukjae bisa dialihkan padanya, ia rela asal Hyukjae-nya baik-baik saja.

"Hae~ minum,"

Tangan Donghae dengan cepat meraih segelas air putih yang ada di nakas dan memberikannya pada Hyukjae. Hyukjae hanya menghabiskannya setengah dan kembali membaringkan dirinya di kasur. Donghae yang melihat itu, segera memakaikan selimut pada tubuh Hyukjae yang sedikit berkeringat. Ia juga membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah Hyukjae, menjadikan sebelah lengannya untuk bantalan Hyukjae, mengusap keringat dingin yang mengalir di pelipis Hyukjae kemudian mengecup kening Hyukjae lama.

"Sudah merasa baikan?" Tanya Donghae dan dibalas dengan anggukkan oleh Hyukjae.

"Tidurlah, aku akan menemanimu,"

Sekali lagi Hyukjae mengangguk. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Donghae dan menyusup ke dada bidang Donghae. Ia lelah. Ia ingin istrahat dan tidur sebentar. Ia ingin Donghae menemaninya dan memeluk tubuhnya. Ia benar-benar lelah.

"Hae, nyanyi~"

Donghae tertawa pelan. Kata itu tak pernah absen dari bibir Hyukjae saat mereka akan tidur. Istri manisnya itu selalu memintanya menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuknya. Dan Donghae tak pernah menolak. Ia selalu melakukanya, menyanyikan lullaby indah bagi sang istri.

.

.

HaeHyuk_Mistake

.

.

Genap 4 bulan Hyukjae mengandung. Kini Hyukjae tak serewel seperti awal-awal kehamilannya. Ia juga sudah tak mengalami morning sick lagi. Ia juga sudah makan dengan baik. Yang tak berubah dari Hyukjae adalah sifat manjanya.

"Hae, tau bukit yang ada di dekat kampus Hyukkie kan?"

Donghae yang saat itu sedang mengunyah makanan hanya menatap Hyukjae sekilas kemudian mengangguk. Saat ini keduanya memang tengah sarapan.

"Hae juga tahu kan kalau di bukit itu ada kuil kuno dan banyak bunga sakura,"

Donghae berpikir sejenak, mencoba mengingat letak dan gambaran bukit yang tadi Hyukjae sebutkan.

"Iya aku tahu, sayang. Bukit itu sekarang jadi tempat wisata kan?"

Hyukjae mengangguk antusias. Senyum dibibirnya merekah saat Donghae ternyata mengetahui tempat yang dibicarakannya.

"Nanti siang, aku mau ke sana. Boleh ya?"

Donghae menatap Hyukjae. Mengambil minum yang ada di depannya kemudian meneguknya cepat.

"Tidak baby, kau tidak boleh ke sana sendirian. Kau lupa jika di sana jalannya terjal dan banyak tangga?"

"Aku tahu, tapi aku kan hanya mengambil foto bunga sakura. Aku tidak akan menaiki tangga," Hyukjae mencoba memohon, sebenarnya ia sudah bisa menebak jika Donghae pasti tak akan mengizinkannya.

"Tidak! Dengarkan aku baby, kau sedang hamil. Usia kandunganmu juga masih rentan jika kau kerja berat,"

"Tapi aku tidak bekerja Hae, aku hanya jalan-jalan."

Donghae menarik nafas dalam. Ia berdiri dari duduknya dan mendekati bangku Hyukjae.

"Baby, dengarkan aku. Aku akan membawamu ke sana tapi tidak hari ini. Lusa, aku janji akan mengajakmu ke sana, hm?" Donghae mengelus lembut pipi Hyukjae dan menatap ke dalam manic kelam Hyukjae.

"Aku akan pergi dengan eomma, izinkan aku ya,"

Donghae mengecup kilat bibir Hyukjae. Memberinya sedikit lumatan kasar. "Tetap tidak boleh. Kau hanya boleh pergi jika denganku."

Hyukjae mengangguk pasrah. Ia menundukkan wajahnya yang terlihat kecewa.

"Jangan cemberut. Aku pergi sekarang. Ingat, tidak boleh keluar rumah hari ini. Arra?"

"Iya Hae,"

Donghae mengecup bibir Hyukjae lagi. Kali ini ia melumatnya lembut. Sedikit menghisap bibir bawah sang istri yang selalu saja terasa manis.

"Aku pergi, jaga dirimu baby,"

"Hati-hati, Hae~"

.

.

HaeHyuk_Mistake

.

.

JPRET! JPRET!

Hyukjae tersenyum cerah saat melihat hasil fotonya. Bunga sakura yang sedang mekar itu benar-benar indah. Memang sekarang belum musimnya tapi bunga sakura di kuil kuno tempat Hyukjae berada sekarang sudah mulai mekar. Kuil? Ah benar, Hyukjae memutuskan untuk pergi sendiri meskipun ia mengingkari janjinya pada Donghae. Entah kenapa, sebesar apapun ia mencoba untuk tidak mengingkari, tapi hati kecilnya tetap menyuruhnya untuk pergi. Dengan berbekal kamera digital Donghae, baju hangat yang menutupi tubuhnya dan uang secukupnya, Hyukjae pergi ke bukit kuil kuno dengan taxi. Lagipula, bukit kuil itu tak terlalu jauh dengan kampusnya. Ia bisa berdalih pada Donghae jika ia ke kampus jika Donghae bertanya.

Dengan senyum cerah dan langkah hati-hati, Hyukjae menaiki anak tangga yang tak terlalu banyak. Ia hanya ingin mencapai pohon bunga sakura yang paling besar yang ada di bukit tersebut. Senyumnya semakin mengembang saat ia sudah sampai. Ia mengedarkan matanya untuk mencari seseorang yang bisa membantunya mengambil gambar.

"Ahgassi, bolehkah kau mengambil gambar untukku? Hanya satu kali, aku mohon," ujar Hyukjae pada dua orang siswi berseragam SMA. Dua orang siswi tadi dengan senang hati memotret Hyukjae.

Setelah selesai dengan acara potret-memotretnya, Hyukjae kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Kali ini ia mendekati bangunan kuil. Matanya memandang takjub pada interior kuil kuno yang begitu indah dengan ukiran-ukiran rumit.

"Baby, apa kau senang? Mommy tahu jika kau ingin ke sini kan? Dan sekarang mommy mengabulkannya," Hyukjae berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Pandangan matanya tertuju pada perutnya yang sedikit membuncit. Kedua tangannya membelai penuh sayang pada perutnya, kemudian memeluk perutnya seakan melindungi bayi yang sedang dikandungnya.

Tes! Tes!

"Eh? Hujan ya?"

Hyukjae menengadah ke langit. Tetesan hujan yang turun semakin lama semakin deras. Hyukjae yang sedikit panic saat itu segera mencari tempat perlindungan. Dengan sedikit berlari, ia menuruni anak tangga untuk mencapai sebuah kuil kecil yang bisa melindunginya dari hujan.

Melangkah panjang-panjang menuruni anak tangga dengan kedua tangannya yang memeluk perutnya. Namun naas, kerikil kecil yang ada di tengah tangga ditambah dengan air hujan membuat kaki Hyukjae tergelincir dan tubuhnya hilang keseimbangan.

"Akh…."

Hyukjae jatuh terduduk. Perutnya terasa sakit dan keram. Kepalanya pening dan penglihatannya menjadi kabur. Ia tak bisa melihat apapun lagi. Yang ia tahu, beberapa orang berlari ke arahnya dan berteriak panic memanggil dirinya.

.

.

HaeHyuk_Mistake

.

.

Donghae keluar dari mobilnya dengan perasaan panic bercampur khawatir. Beberapa saat lalu eommanya meneleponnya dan memberitahunya tentang Hyukjae yang kini berada di rumah sakit. Donghae yang saat itu sedang meeting dengan klien segera meninggalkan acara meetingnya dan berlari ke rumah sakit. Wajah kesakitan Hyukjae memenuhi pikirannya. Ia takut terjadi apa-apa pada Hyukjae.

Berlari seperti orang kesetanan di lorong rumah sakit. Bahkan ia tak peduli jika ia menabrak perawat atau dokter yang ia anggap mengganggu jalannya. Di ujung lorong sana, tepatnya di depan sebuah kamar rawat, ia bisa melihat appa-nya dan appa Hyukjae yang sedang duduk di kursi tunggu. Ia mempercepat langkahnya, langsung membuka pintu kamar rawat tanpa memperdulikan appanya yang memanggilnya.

Suara isak tangis Hyukjae bergema di ruangan itu saat Donghae melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk. Di pojok ruangan, ia bisa melihat Hyukjae yang menangis tersedu di atas ranjang sembari memeluk erat tubuh Leeteuk—eomma Hyukjae—sedang di sebelah keduanya ada Heechul yang juga tampak menangis. Kekhawatiran Donghae semakin menjadi. Ia melangkah pelan mendekati ranjang Hyukjae.

Heechul yang menyadari kedatangan Donghae segera menghampiri Donghae dengan derai air mata. Memeluknya sebentar tanpa mengucapkan apapun kemudian mengajak Leeteuk untuk keluar dari kamar rawat. Menyisakan Donghae dan Hyukjae di dalam kamar tersebut.

Donghae berdiri mematung sembari memperhatikan tubuh Hyukjae, sedang Hyukjae masih terus saja menangis sembari menunduk. Kedua tangannya meremas erat seprei yang menutupi kaki dan pinggangnya. Donghae tahu ada yang aneh dengan tubuh Hyukjae tetapi ia tak ingin membenarkan pemikirannya itu.

"Baby, hei kenapa menangis hm? Apa yang sakit?"

Donghae mendekati Hyukjae, duduk di tepi ranjang Hyukjae kemudian mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi Hyukjae.

"H-Hae..hiks….di-dia hiks….dia hilang….dia pe-pergi hiks.." Suara Hyukjae terbata. Tangannya meremas perutnya yang sekarang sudah tak membuncit lagi.

Donghae menurunkan arah pandangnya dan menatap tangan Hyukjae yang meremas perutnya sendiri. Rasa sesak menghinggapi dadanya. Rasanya sangat sulit untuk bernafas. Donghae ingin berteriak tapi ia tak bisa. Ia menatap lekat Hyukjae, mencoba mencari penjelasan dari semuanya.

"Ma-maaf Hae…hiks…a-aku…jatuh di bukit hiks…."

Donghae menggeleng. Ia berdiri dari duduknya dan membelakangi Hyukjae. Yang ia takutkan selama ini terjadi. Ia paham sekarang. Hyukjae tak mendengarkan kata-katanya dan pergi ke bukit kuil yang jelas-jelas ia larang. Donghae mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia ingin berteriak dan memaki Hyukjae tapi ia tak bisa melakukannya. Bahkan hanya mendengar tangisan pilu Hyukjae di belakang sana membuatnya ingin mati. Tapi ia sangat marah.

"Hae…hiks….ma-maaf hiks…Hae….aku salah hiks…."

Donghae tak bergeming. Ia ingin memeluk tubuh Hyukjae tapi tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Ia bahkan tak sadar saat kakinya melangkah menjauhi tempat tidur Hyukjae.

"Hae! Hae jangan pergi hiks…Hae! Hiks…."

BRUK!

Donghae berbalik dan terkejut saat melihat tubuh Hyukjae yang jatuh terduduk di atas lantai marmer yang dingin. Tangan kirinya berdarah akibat bergesekkan dengan jarum infuse yang terlepas. Secepat mungkin Donghae menghampiri Hyukjae dan memangku Hyukjae.

"Baby! Baby buka matamu! Maafkan aku sayang, maafkan aku,"

Donghae mendekap tubuh Hyukjae yang melemah. Mendekapnya erat seakan takut Hyukjae akan menghilang jika ia melepaskan pelukkannya. Isakkan samar Hyukjae terdengar membuat hati Donghae semakin teriris.

"Hyukkie, maafkan aku sayang. Maafkan aku..maaf…"

Donghae terus saja menggumam, ia hujani wajah pucat Hyukjae dengan ciumannya. Sungguh ia tak sanggup melihat keadaan Hyukjae yang seperti ini.

"Hiks…Hae….baby kita hiks….baby kita pergi….aku…hiks aku bodoh…."

"Sshh…..jangan berkata begitu. Aku tidak menyalahkanmu sayang. Mungkin Tuhan lebih menyanyanginya dari kita,"

"Ta-tapi hiks…."

"Sudahlah, jangan menangis. Lihat tanganmu berdarah. Aku akan memanggil suster dulu," Donghae mengangkat tubuh Hyukjae dan membaringkannya di kasur.

"Jangan pergi Hae…hiks…jangan tinggalkan aku…aku hiks...aku janji akan menuruti perkataan hiks...Hae, jangan pergi..."

"Tidak, sayang. Aku hanya akan memanggil dokter,"

Hyukjae menggeleng. Ia menarik Donghae agar duduk di tepi ranjangnya. "Aku tidak butuh dokter. Aku hanya butuh Hae. Aku mohon hiks…"

Donghae mengecup lembut bibir Hyukjae kemudian berbaring di sebelah Hyukjae. Memeluk tubuh Hyukjae dengan erat. Membisikkan kata-kata penenang agar Hyukjae tak menangis lagi. Sejujurnya ia kecewa pada Hyukjae, tapi ia tak bisa meninggalkan Hyukjae. Ia sangat mencintai Hyukjae melebihi apapun.

"Tanganmu sakit hm?" Donghae mengangkat tangan kiri Hyukjae yang terdapat bekas noda darah karena jarum infuse. Hyukjae menggeleng di dada Donghae.

"Tidurlah sayang, kau pasti lelah."

"Jangan pergi~"

"Tidak akan pernah. Tidurlah," Donghae mengecup puncak kepala Hyukjae.

"Hae~"

"Aku tahu sayang, aku akan bernyanyi. Pejamkan matamu,"

Hyukjae mengangguk. Ia memeluk leher Donghae dengan erat saat Donghae mulai bernanyi untuknya. Bulir air mata kembali membasahi pipinya. Ia menyesal karena kecerobohannya hari ini. Ia berjanji tak akan melanggar kata-kata Donghae lagi.

.

.

_**Jangan menangis baby, aku akan selalu di sini. Bersamamu, menjagamu, melindungimu, bahkan jika kau mengusirku dan menyuruhku untuk meninggalkanmu, aku akan tetap berdiri di sampingmu. Selamanya sampai takdir yang memisahkan kita. Aku mencintaimu Hyukkie.**_

.

.

E.N.D

Alohaaa, saya datang lagiiii. Kali ini gak ada moment manis-manis. Yang ada malah moment mewek-mewek huks. Maafkan saya, tapi saya pengen buat yang seperti ini huhuhuhu. Saya sangat mencintai Hyukkie tapi saya malah buat Hyukkie menderita. Tak apa ya #digeplak.

Okeeeh, End untuk chap ini. Masih minat di lanjut?

Terima kasih sudah mau mebaca^^

Akhir kata, dadahbabay :*


	4. Hope

**Hope**

**Cast : Lee Donghae X Lee Hyukjae**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Fluff(?)**

**Warning !**

**Boy X Boy, BL, YAOI, EYD tak beraturan, Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, kata-katanya aneh, Ceritanya abal.**

**Summary : **Cerita tentang harapan Donghae dan Hyukjae. / HaeHyuk / Boys Love.

.

Maaf untuk judul yang tidak sesuai (^.^)v

**-oOo-**

.

Happy Reading^^

Donghae menatap sendu punggung Hyukjae. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia melihat punggung bergetar Hyukjae dari belakang. Ia tahu jika istrinya itu tengah menangis dan ia sangat tahu apa penyebabnya. Perlahan, ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Hyukjae yang tengah duduk di ranjang sembari membelakanginya. Mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang besar itu kemudian melingkarkan kedua tangan kekarnya di pinggang langsing Hyukjae.

"Hae?!"

Donghae tersenyum saat mendapati reaksi terkejut Hyukjae. Ia melongokkan kepalanya ke depan kemudian mencuri kecupan di sudut bibir sang istri.

"Kenapa menangis sepagi ini hm? Matamu terlihat membengkak," Ucap Donghae lembut. Dengan perlahan ia membalikkan posisi Hyukjae agar berhadapan dengannya. Mengelus lembut pipi pucat Hyukjae kemudian menghadiahkan kecupan hangat di dahi Hyukjae.

"Maafkan aku Hae,"

"Sstt….Jangan pernah meminta maaf baby. Kau tak salah."

Donghae menangkup kedua pipi Hyukjae dengan telapak tangan hangatnya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum saat melihat sebuah foto yang tengah di pegang Hyukjae.

"Kau tampak cantik di foto ini. Pipimu terlihat bulat sempurna, dan perutmu juga…" Suara Donghae melemah pada kalimat terakhirnya. Sedikit menyesal karena menyinggung masalah Hyukjae.

"Baby, maafkan aku, aku—"

"Tak apa Hae. Semuanya salahku. Andai saja waktu itu aku tak keras kepala, mungkin….mungkin baby sudah ada bersama kita sekarang. Aku bodoh ya," Hyukjae tertawa pelan. Namun tak dapat dipungkiri jika saat ini air matanya mengalir membasahi pipi putihnya.

Donghae yang melihat Hyukjae menangis merasa sangat bersalah. Tak seharusnya ia menyinggung kejadian lima bulan yang lalu. Ia memang mengatakan yang sebenarnya jika Hyukjae terlihat cantik di foto yang tengah Hyukjae pegang. Hyukjae yang saat itu berada di bawah pohon sakura, berpose dengan imutnya dan jangan lupakan perutnya yang membuncit. Tapi Donghae menyesal menyinggung soal perut Hyukjae.

"Baby, maafkan aku. Jangan menangis lagi hm, aku mencintaimu, sayang,"

Donghae membawa Hyukjae ke dalam pelukkan hangatnya. Mengecup lembut surai kecoklatan Hyukjae, mengelus punggung sempit Hyukjae yang masih sennatiasa bergetar hebat karena menangis.

"Tapi hiks Hae….baby, hiks….baby kita pergi karena kebodohanku hiks…baby….baby pasti membenciku hiks…."

Donghae melonggarkan pelukkannya. Ditatapnya wajah Hyukjae yang kini telah banjir air mata. Dengan lembut, ia mengusap air mata Hyukjae, mengecup kedua kelopak mata Hyukjae yang kini tampak membengkak itu kemudian membiskkan kata-kata sayang pada Hyukjae.

"Baby kita tidak akan membencimu, sayang. Tuhan memiliki rencana lain untuk kita. Tuhan pasti lebih menyanyangi baby kita, sayang. Berhenti menangis, aku mohon."

Hyukjae meredakan tangisannya. Tatapan matanya beradu dengan tatapan mata Donghae. Perasaan lega bercampur haru menyelimutinya kala melihat tatapan Donghae padanya yang mengisyaratkan jika pria yang menjadi suaminya itu amat sangat menyanginya. Perlahan Hyukjae mendekatkan wajahnya pada Donghae, memberi kecupan singkat pada bibir tipis sang suami yang sangat dicintainya itu.

Donghae tersenyum. setidaknya tangis Hyukjae sudah reda. Mendapat kecupan manis dari sang istri membuat Donghae bersemangat. Tak ingin membuang kesempatan, Donghae meraup bibir cherry Hyukjae saat pria yang berstatus sebagai istrinya itu menyudahi kecupannya. Donghae tak hanya ingin memngecup. Ia ingin lebih. Kedua tangannya kini menangkup di pipi Hyukjae. Menahan wajah Hyukjae agar tak bergerak, sedang bibirnya sendiri sibuk menginvasi bibir manis sang istri. Melumatnya lembut, menghisap bibir bawah Hyukjae yang terlihat tebal. Menjilatinya kemudian mengulumnya. Sungguh, bibir Hyukjae adalah benda kesukaan Donghae. Candu yang selalu ingin Donghae rasakan setiap saat.

"Jangan pernah menangis lagi, sayang. Aku tak sanggup melihatmu seperti ini," bisik Donghae lembut setelah melepas tautan bibirnya pada bibir Hyukjae. Ibu jarinya mengusap lembut bibir bawah Hyukjae yang tampak membengkak dan mengkilap karena salivanya.

Hyukjae menggeleng. Ia bawa tubuhnya kedalam dekapan Donghae. Menyusupkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Donghae dan merebahkan kepalanya di sana.

"Hae~"

"Iya baby?"

"Hae janji ya, tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku,"

"Tidak akan pernah sayang. Meski kau yang memintanya,"

Hyukjae memeluk tubuh kekar Donghae erat. Semakin mengenggalamkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Donghae.

"Meski….meski aku tak bisa memberikan bayi lagi, jangan tinggalkan aku," suara Hyukjae melemah.

"Tidak, sayang. Kita akan mendapatkannya lagi. Aku berjanji padamu. Kita berusaha bersama hm?" Donghae berbisik lembut di telinga Hyukjae. Sesekali mengecup lembut telinga Hyukjae.

"Aku…aku tidak yakin Hae, aku hanya takut,"

"Kau harus yakin, sayang. Tuhan pasti berencana baik untuk kita. Sudahlah, jangan memikirkannya lagi. Aku takut kau sakit lagi,"

Hyukjae memukul pelan kepala Donghae. Wajah sendunya kini berubah menjadi sedikit kesal. Ia melepaskan pelukkannya pada Donghae dengan sedikit kasar.

"Hae tidak mau menjagaku lagi jika aku sakit? Hae jahat!" tuduh Hyukjae.

Donghae hanya bisa terkekeh kecil melihat raut kesal Hyukjae. Dengancepat ia mencuri kecupan pada bibir cherry yang sekarang terpout lucu.

"Bukan begitu. Aku hanya tidak sanggup melihatmu terbaring sakit. Aku juga merasa sakit. Di sini, sangat sakit." Donghae memegang dada kirinya.

Hyukjae yang melihat tangan Donghae, ikut mengangkat tangannya. Mengelus dada kiri Donghae dengan lembut kemudian mengecup dada kiri Donghae.

"Aku janji tidak akan membuatnya sakit lagi Hae," ucap Hyukjae tulus.

Donghae hanya bisa menahan air mata harunya. Ia mencintai Hyukjae lebih dari dirinya sendiri. Dan ia tak pernah bermain-main soal perasaannya pada Hyukjae.

"Hae, tidak kerja?"

"Tidak perlu. Lagipula aku malas ke kantor,"

"Tapi kan, Hae adalah direkturnya."

"Justru itu, baby. Aku malas."

"Hae curang!" Hyukjae menuding wajah Donghae dengan telunjuknya.

Melihat tingkah menggemaskan Hyukjae, Donghae segera mendorong tubuh kecil Hyukjae hingga berbaring di atas ranjang. Ia pun ikut berbaring di sebelah Hyukjae dan mengurung tubuh kecil Hyukjae dengan pelukkannya.

"Yaa~ Hae~"

"Kau harus tidur lagi, baby. Aku tahu kau tak tidur pulas semalaman," Ujar Donghae lembut. Satu tangannya membelai wajah dan rambut Hyukjae.

"Hae tahu?"

"Tentu saja. Aku juga tak tidur. Aku sibuk menjagamu semalaman. Makanya aku ngantuk,"

Hyukjae mencubit keras perut Donghae, dan tertawa lepas saat mendengar erangan kesakitan Donghae.

"Kau jahat, baby."

"Itu hukuman kkkk~"

"Ck, apa kau mau ku hukum hm? Sudah dua bulan kau belum ku hukum, baby. " Donghae menyeringai di akhir kalimatnya.

Hyukjae yang tidak terlalu mengerti dengan arti kalimat Donghae, hanya bisa mencebikkan bibirnya kesal. "Kenapa aku harus di hukum? Aku kan tidak berbuat salah,"

"Bukan hukuman yang itu, sayang. Tapi…hukuman yang…enak," Donghae mendesah di akhir kalimatnya. Sedikit menjilat pipi putih Hyukjae dengan lidah basahnya.

"Yak! Hae mesum! Sana jauh-jauh! Ish!"

"Hei, aku hanya ingin meminta jatahku baby,"

"Tidak mauu! Sana pergii!" Hyukjae memberontak dalam dekapan Donghae, namun Donghae dengan sigap menahan semua pergerakkan sang istri.

"Baiklah…baiklah, aku tidak akan melakukannya. Sekarang kita tidur hm? Aku sangat mengantuk."

Hyukjae berhenti memberontak. Ia tatap wajah Donghae yang tampak lelah. Sedikitnya ia merasa kasihan pada suami tampannya itu.

"Hae janji? Tidak akan melakukannya sebelum aku yang minta?"

"Aku berharap kau memintanya sekarang juga, baby," gumam Donghae.

"Haeee~"

"Iya, aku janji sayang."

Hyukjae tertawa senang. Ia mengecup sudut bibir Donghae sebelum menelusup masuk ke dekapan hangat Donghae. Hari memang masih pagi, tapi sepertinya ia dan Donghae merasa lelah. Mereka butuh tidur.

"Jaljjayo, Hae~"

"Jaljjayo, my baby."

"Nyanyi~"

"Iya, my sweety baby,"

"Gombal!"

"Tidur, atau ku makan sekarang,"

"Pervert!"

"Hanya untukmu, sayang."

.

.

HaeHyuk_Hope

.

.

"Ugghh….sakit sekali…" Hyukjae menggumam tak jelas dalam tidurnya. Sesekali ia mencari posisi yang nyaman dalam tidurnya. Bergerak dengan perlahan karena menahan rasa sakit pada bagian bawahnya.

"Hae pabbo!" umpatnya pelan masih dalam alam bawah sadarnya. Tangan halusnya menarik selimut yang tersingkap, kemudian menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut hingga sebatas dagunya.

Donghae yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi hanya bisa tersenyum saat melihat kelakuan menggemaskan istri manisnya itu. Melangkah mendekati ranjang besarnya sembari mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah. Masih dengan menggunakan handuk sepinggang, Donghae mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang besarnya. Satu tangannya membelai lembut sisi wajah Hyukjae yang kini memunggunginya.

"Baby, ini sudah pagi. Kau tak mau bangun hm?" ucapnya lembut. Menurunkan wajahnya, mengecup sudut bibir Hyukjae yang masih membengkak.

Tak mendapatkan respon apapun, hanya geliatan kecil dari Hyukjae, Donghae hanya bisa terkekeh pelan.

"Kau tak ingin membuatkan sarapan untuk suami tampanmu? Aku akan ke kantor hari ini,"

"Pergi saja! Aku marah pada Hae!" Ketus Hyukjae, namun itu terdengar sangat menggemaskan bagi Donghae. Apalagi suara Hyukjae masih serak, khas orang bangun tidur.

"Ya sudah. Sepertinya istri manisku sudah tak mau lagi melayani suaminya,"

Hyukjae menyingkap selimutnya dengan kesal. Membalikkan badannya menjadi terlentang meski sebuah ringisan kecil keluar dari bibir bengkaknya.

"Ini semua salah, Hae! Hae kan sudah janji tidak akan melakukannya sebelum aku minta! Tapi Hae…Hae…Aish…" Hyukjae menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya saat mengingat kegiatan intim mereka semalam. Ia bahkan tak sanggup menyuarakannya.

Donghae tertawa pelan. Ia menyadari jika ia salah dan mengingkari janjinya pada Hyukjae. Tapi salahkan sang istri manisnya yang menggodanya dengan hanya memakai kemeja kebesaran miliknya dan hanya memakai underwear sebagai bawahannya. Saat ia menanyakan alasannya, dengan polosnya istri manisnya itu menjawab bahwa ia kepanasan. Donghae yang memang tak bisa melihat tubuh seksi sang istri, mau tak mau ia jadi kelepasan sendiri.

"Itu salahmu, karena menggodaku, sayang."

"Apa?! Hae saja yang mesum!"

"Lagipula, baby-ku yang manis ini selalu berteriak meminta lebih. Bahkan saat aku sudah lelah, baby-ku memasukkan milikku ke dalam lubangnya dengan tangannya sendiri,"

"Haeee~" Hyukjae merengek manja. Jujur saja ia malu mengingat hal itu. Ia bahkan tak sadar saat melakukannya.

"Mau melakukannya lagi. Hm?" Donghae menaik turunkan alisnya, berniat menggoda Hyukjae. Namun Hyukjae melempar wajah tampan Donghae dengan bantal guling. Dan itu membuat selimut yang menutupi tubuh polos Hyukjae tersingkap sampai paha.

"Aigooo~ Hyukkie 'kecil' imutnyaa, aku ingin—"

"Yak! Hae mesuuum!" Hyukjae segera menutupi kejantaannya menggunakan telapak tangannya. Kemudian dengan cepat menarik selimut agar menutupi tubuhnya yang penuh dengan tanda kepemilikkan Donghae atas dirinya.

Donghae hanya bisa tertawa lepas melihat tingkah menggemaskan Hyukjae. Jika saja ia tak berfikir waras, ia akan menyerang Hyukjae sekarang juga.

"Cha, kau harus bangun baby. Kau harus membersihkan dirimu." Donghae membantu Hyukjae duduk di atas ranjang. Tersenyum miris saat lagi-lagi Hyukjae mendesis sakit.

"Aku tak bisa jalan~" rengek Hyukjae.

"Mau ku gendong?" Tanya Donghae dan dibalas anggukkan polos oleh Hyukjae.

"Tapi jangan salahkan aku jika—"

PLAK!

"Jangan mulai lagi Haeeeee!"

Donghae hanya bisa meringis saat Hyukjae menampar keras kepalanya. Ck, tenaga Hyukjae saat menampar kepalanya benar-benar di luar dugaan.

"Baiklah…sini, sayang,"

Dan pagi itu menjadi pagi yang paling ribut untuk mengantar kepergian Donghae ke kantor. Salahkan Donghae yang selalu menggoda Hyukjae, dan Hyukjae yang terlalu heboh jika sedang di goda sang suami. Ckckck

.

.

HaeHyuk_Hope

.

.

Hyukjae terus saja memuntahkan makanannya. Seharian ini sudah tiga kali ia bolak-balik kamar mandi hanya untuk muntah. Donghae sedang tak ada di rumah. Pria yang berstatus suami Hyukjae itu sedang ada meeting penting meski di hari libur seperti ini.

Hyukjae ingin menangis. Ia ingin Donghae ada di sini sekarang. Memeluknya, menenangkannya, membisikkan kata-kata sayang padanya. Namun ia tak boleh egois, Donghae sedang ada meeting penting. Dengan langkah gontai, Hyukjae berjalan menuju sofa ruang tamu apartemennya. Tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas sekarang. Wajah dan bibirnya pucat pasi. Perutnya kosong. Semua makanan yang ia makan telah habis dan berakhir di closet toilet. Ia ingin menelepon Heechul atau Leeteuk, tapi tenaganya seakan hilang.

Memilih membaringkan tubuh lemasnya di atas sofa ruang tamu, Hyukjae memejamkan matanya. Ia terisak pelan. Ia merindukan Donghae. Ia ingin Donghae pulang sekarang. Kening Hyukjae mengkerut. Keringat dingin membasahi pelipis dan tubuhnya. Perutnya kembali terasa seperti di kocok dari dalam. Hyukjae tak punya tenaga lagi untuk ke kamar mandi. Dan dengan sangat terpaksa, ia memuntahkan makananya di ruang tamu.

Donghae melangkah keluar dari lift dengan wajah sumringah. Tersenyum senang saat melihat kantong plastic yang ia bawa. Semua isinya adalah makanan kesukaan sang istri. Mulai dari susu stroberi, pudding stroberi hingga biscuit dengan selai stroberi. Dengan langkah cepat, Donghae menghampiri pintu apartemennya. Menekan beberap digit angka, dan masuk ke dalam saat pintu besi itu terbuka.

Donghae mengernyit bingung saat mendapati apartemennya dalam keadaan gelap. Pikirannya menjadi kalut saat mengingat akan istrinya. Tangannya dengan cepat menyentuh saklar kemudian menyalakan lampu. Tubuh Donghae berubah kaku saat melihat tubuh Hyukjae yang terbaring di atas sofa dengan wajah pucat. Ditambah lagi dengan cairan aneh dan menjijikkan di bawah sofa tempat Hyukjae berbaring. Tanpa sadar, Donghae menjatuhkan kantong plastiknya dan segera menghampiri sofa.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, sayang? Kenapa sampai begini?"

.

.

HaeHyuk_Hope

.

.

Kini Donghae duduk di kursi yang ada di sebelah ranjang rawat Hyukjae. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Hyukjae yang bebas dari selang infuse dan sesekali mengecupnya sayang. Tangannya yang lain mengelus lembut pipi dan rambut Hyukjae dengan sayang.

Bibirnya melengkungkan senyum senang saat mengingat perkataan dokter yang menangani Hyukjae.

…

_.._

"_Bagaimana? Apa yang terjadi dengan istri saya?"_

"_Tenanglah tuan Lee, istri anda tidak apa-apa. Itu hanya gejala yang wajar pada orang yang sedang hamil."_

_Donghae mengernyitkan keningnya bingung akan penjelasan dokter di hadapannya._

"_Maksud anda?"_

"_Istri anda tengah hamil, Tuan Lee. Memang baru dua bulan."_

_Donghae tak dapat menyembunyikan perasaan gembiranya. Ia ingin memeluk dokter itu tapi merasa malu sendiri saat menyadari banyaknya pasang mata yang sedang memperhatikan mereka._

"_Tapi anda harus memantau kondisi istri anda. Dia tidak boleh kelelahan. Kandungannya juga sangat lemah untuk saat ini."_

_Donghae mengangguk. Ia sanggup, ia akan menyanggupi permintaan Dokter itu asalkan Hyukjae dan janinnya bisa selamat nantinya._

"_Istri anda pernah mengalami keguguran sebelumnya. Anda harus sering memantaunya agar ia tidak trauma dan depresi. Jangan sampai itu berpengaruh pada janin dan ibunya,"_

_.._

…

"Aku akan menjagamu, baby. Aku berjanji. Kali ini, baby kita akan lahir dengan selamat. Dan berada di tengah-tengah kita nantinya," bisik Donghae lembut. Ia kecup bibir tebal Hyukjae dengan sayang.

"Eungh…"

Lenguhan Hyukjae membuat wajah Donghae berbinar cerah. Ia dekatkan wajahnya ke wajah sang istri kemudian mengecupnya dengan sayang.

"Hae?"

"Iya, baby? Kau bangun hm? Aku merindukanmu," Ujar Donghae tulus. Tangannya membelai lembut pipi Hyukjae. Bibirnya tak henti untuk mengecup setiap jengkal wajah Hyukjae.

"Hiks..Hae, aku takut hiks…aku muntah terus..tubuhku hiks…tubuhku lemas Hae…" Tangis Hyukjae pecah dalam pelukkan Donghae. Sejujurnya ia sangat takut dengan kondisinya yang seperti ini. Ia sudah berjanji tak akan membuat hati Donghae merasa sakit lagi.

Donghae mendudukkan tubuh Hyukjae. Menyandarkan tubuh kecil Hyukjae di dadanya, dan ia sendiri duduk di belakang Hyukjae kemudian memeluk tubuh Hyukjae dari belakang.

"Jangan menangis. Aku akan semakin sakit saat melihat air matamu,"

Hyukjae mengangguk. Ia sandarkan kepalanya di bahu Donghae. Sedikit menelengkan kepalanya agar hidungnya menyentuh leher Donghae.

"Apa eomma tahu?"

"Tahu apa, sayang?"

"Ka-kalau aku di rumah sakit?"

Donghae tertawa pelan. "Jika eomma tahu, eomma pasti akan bahagia,"

Hyukjae menatap Donghae dengan wajah bingungnya. Donghae yang gemas segera menyerang bibir Hyukjae, melumatnya pelan. Posisi Hyukjae yang menengadah menatapnya memudahkannya untuk menyicipi setiap jengkal bibir candu itu.

"Kau ingin mendengar berita bahagia?" ujar Donghae lembut di depan bibir Hyukjae. Sedang Hyukjae yang masih dengan wajah polosnya hanya mengangguk kecil.

Donghae membawa kedua tangannya ke perut Hyukjae. Mengusapnya dengan sayang. Kemudian membawa tangan Hyukjae untuk memeluk perutnya sendiri, dengan tangan besar Donghae berada di atas tangan Hyukjae.

"Perut Hyukkie kenapa?" Hyukjae mendongak, meminta penjelasan pada Donghae.

"Di dalam sini, ada janinnya sayang. Ada bayi kita. Baby yang kita harapkan selama ini," Donghae berujar pelan. Berusaha meyakinkan Hyukjae di setiap katanya.

Hyukjae hanya diam sembari menatap Donghae. Tatapannya terlihat kosong dan sendu. Donghae yakin jika istrinya saat ini sedang memikirkan kejadian yang lalu.

"Sayang?"

"Maaf Hae. Aku tahu kau sangat menginginkan baby, aku—"

"Baby, dengarkan aku. Kau benar-benar hamil sayang. Ada janin di dalam perutmu," Donghae membalikkan posisi Hyukjae agar berhadapan dengannya. Menangkup pipi pucat Hyukjae dengan kedua tangan besarnya.

"Hae—"

"Kau hamil, sayang. Dan kau sakit seperti ini karena janin yang tengah kau kandung. Baby kita, sayang, buah cinta kita,"

Hyukjae tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan bahagianya. Pipinya basah oleh air mata, namun kali ini adalah air mata bahagia. Segera ia memeluk tubuh kekar Donghae tanpa peduli pada lenganya yang sakit akibat bergesekkan dengan jarum infuse. Ia bahagia, sangat bahagia.

"Aku hiks….aku janji Hae, aku janji akan menjaganya dengan baik hiks…aku tidak akan membiarkannya pergi lagi hiks…" Hyukjae sesenggukkan dalam dekapan Donghae.

Donghae hanya bisa memeluk tubuh Hyukjae dengan erat. Menyalurkan perasaannya lewat dekapan dan kecupannya pada puncak kepala Hyukjae. Dalam hati, ia pun berjanji akan menjaga Hyukjae dan bayinya sampai bayinya siap untuk melihat dunia. Ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

HaeHyuk_Hope

.

.

"Haee~ susu stroberi Hyukkie mana? Hyukkie haus."

"Iya sayang, aku sedang mengambilkannya untukmu."

"Haeee~ buburnya tidak enak. Sayurnya telalu banyak. Terksturnya juga terlalu lembek!"

Donghae hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. Hyukjae benar-benar menyiksanya. Bahkan sekarang ia belum sempat mencuci muka dan gosok gigi.

"Hae~"

"Iya, iya. Aku akan membuatkan bubur baru untukmu,

"

"Pakai udang dan kepiting di dalamnya,"

Donghae menatap Hyukjae tajam. "Tidak! Kau alergi makanan laut sayang,"

"Tapi Hyukkie mau,"

"Aku akan menggantinya dengan daging ayam. Bagaimana?"

"Hae! Aku mau kepiting dan udang! Bukan daging ayam!"

"Tapi, baby—"

"HWEEEEE, HYUKKIE MAU EOMMA! HYUKKIE TIDAK MAU TINGGAL DENGAN HAEE!"

Donghae memijit pelipisnya. Ia tak menyangka kehamilan kedua Hyukjae adalah penyiksaan baginya. Sikap manja Hyukjae semakin menjad-jadi. Ia berharap semoga baby yang dikandung Hyukjae cepat lagi agar penyiksaannya terhenti.

"HAEEE! SUSU STROBERI HYUKKIE MANAAA?"

.

.

E.N.D

.

.

Yuhuuuu saya bawa sequel dari 'MISTAKE' semoga suka dengan cerita abal bin gaje ini hahahaha. Terima kasih banyak untuk yang selalu nungguin semua ff saya. Maaf kalo 3 ff lainnya belum bisa saya lanjut. Saya buntu banget u,u

Masih minat dilanjut?

Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah membaca^^

Dadahbabay :*

Ripiu?


End file.
